Off Set
by WhatevsWasHere
Summary: This is a crackfic you have been warned! Welcome to some random island in the New World where the dead, waiting or old characters all live together working and hanging out talking about stuff that's happening in the anime/manga. Enjoy the stupid things that happen when you allow all of these characters to live together.
1. Chapter 1

The blond sat back in his office chair in the back of his hair salon, a sigh escaping his lips. It was really quiet today. His half-lidded eyes glanced casually out of his office to look at the near-empty salon only to see his brother lying back in one of the unused salon chairs, snoring. Ace had been hanging out in his salon every day for the past month since his 'death'; it was getting annoying.

"Oi! Wake up!" Marco demanded, walking out of his office towards Ace.

"Come on, tell me I can't interest you in this look-it'd suit you well!" He almost forgot about the other nuisance that'd been hanging around in his salon lately. The red-haired bastard was standing at the front counter of the salon talking to a customer. It took Marco a few moments before he noticed the pineapple in the redhead's hand as he held it out for the customer to see with a giant grin on his face.

"I just want my hair trimmed. Stop trying to sell me on this idea," the customer argued, crossing her arms and staring at the man.

"Look! See, Marco makes it look alright!" Shanks pointed, noticing Marco had left his office. The customer turned her attention to Marco as well with a grunt.

"That looks nothing like a pineapple! It looks like a squid sitting on his head!" she declared, pointing at Marco as his eyes grew wide with shock. Why was he being insulted?

"Mhm," Shanks murmured, scratching his chin-hairs, "you have a point there. I guess only Marco can make that look work."

"I think he was just going bald and decided to cut off the sides and pretend it's his 'style'," the customer said, smirking. Shanks hunched over on the counter, trying not to laugh as Marco glared over at them both. Seriously, why was he being insulted?

"Alright, let's set you up with the stylist, then," Shanks said as he began flipping through an appointment book on the counter.

"No one's here; why would I need an appointment," she stated.

"Fine. Find yourself a seat yoi," Marco ordered, walking up behind Shanks, "And as for you, Red Hair... Take Ace and get out of here before I end up killing one of you," Marco commanded, gripping tightly to Shanks's shoulder.

"Try to help a guy out and this is what I get," Shanks muttered, walking to the back of the store and smacking Ace in the face, jolting him awake.

"What was that for?!" Ace asks while rubbing his face.

"Queen Marco wants us to leave," Shanks said, pouting. "I'm keeping the pineapple!" he shouted, tucking the fruit beneath his arm.

"I don't want the frickin' pineapple!" Marco yelled angrily in reply.

"How rude!" Ace interrupted as the two turned to glare at Marco with their bottom lips sticking out as they pouted. The two walked out of the salon before quickly running across the street to Thatch's Bar and Grill. The two usually hung out at Marco's salon until it started getting dark before heading over there but since Marco kicked them out it seemed only logical to go there next.

"Marco kicked you out already?" Izo asked, cleaning a table as the two walked into the bar.

"It gets earlier and earlier every day." Thatch smirked, standing behind the bar and washing out some mugs with a rag.

"I was working! I was helping a customer pick a hairstyle!" Shanks defended, plopping down on the stool.

"You were doing the pineapple thing again, weren't you?" Izo asked with a worried look on his face.

"One day I'm going to talk someone into that hair style, then Marco will be happy," Shanks said, smiling as he placed the pineapple on the counter. "Can you make us a drink from this?"

"I'll see what I can do for you," Thatch replied before grabbing the pineapple and disappearing into the back of the restaurant.

"Ace, have you decided on what you're going to do?" Shanks asked, reaching over the bar and grabbing a bottle of rum from the shelf.

"Give me that, you dumbass!" Izo demanded, quickly grabbing the bottle from Shanks's hands. "We've told you that you're not allowed to serve yourself, you idiot." Izo stated as he put the bottle back.

"I started a driving school last week." Ace sighed, seemingly annoyed by his own statement.

"Dahaha!" Shanks laughed as he turned around to face the younger.

"What's so funny about that?" Ace asked, glaring at him. Shanks began to cough, covering up his last few laughs before returning to a straight face.

"Go on.." Shanks encouraged.

"So I got into the car and started it when suddenly everything went black," Ace began to describe.

"You crashed that quickly?" Shanks asked with mild surprise and a smile on his face.

"I fell asleep," Ace admitted, biting his bottom lip, slightly embarrassed at having to admit that he'd done such a thing. "I woke up and Izo was shaking me and yelling at me."

"No one told you that you were allowed to drive!" Izo shouted, glaring at him.

"No one told me I wasn't, either," Ace pointed in a childish tone as he crossed his arms.

"You're not allowed to drive," Izo stated as he leaned over the counter close to Ace's face, being sure he could hear him clearly, "ever."

"It's not like anyone was hurt, Izo. You shouldn't be so hard on him," Shanks said only to hear the thud of Ace's head falling on the counter. "You hit someone!?" Shanks asked in a panic.

"No, he had someone in the car with him," Izo explained while crossing his arms.

"I wanted to show Sabo I could drive!" Ace yelled defensively.

"Now his poor brother has a scar on his eye." Izo sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Luckily your brother was so understanding."

"Well it's not like he's coming back into the story, anyways." Ace sighed grumpily.

"Facial scars just make people look cooler. Right, Thatch?" Shanks called out.

"Damn right!" Thatch yelled from the back room.

"See? He's got nothing to complain about," Shanks declared, smiling happily.

"What about you, Red Hair? You thought of anything to do with you spare time while you're waiting?" Ace asked, turning to Shanks and trying to ignore Izo's burning gaze.

"Me?" Shanks asked, blinking. "Benn actually came up with a good idea; I'm opening a shop right next to Marco's salon."

"What kind of shop?" Izo asked, pouring himself a drink.

"A hat shop," Shanks replied with a grin.

"And you just happened to decide to open it beside Marco's place?" Izo asked with a suspicious stare.

"Nah, I made sure I got that place so I could still bother him." Shanks announced with an honest smile.

"Alright, Shanks, I made some mai-tai's for us," Thatch declared, walking out from the back with a tray of drinks.

A child-like grin stretched across his face, "Let's celebrate the opening of my hat shop!"

"Does that mean everything is on you tonight?" Ace asked with a smirk.

"Of course, everything is on me tonight!" he assured.

"Bring me your most expensive meals," Ace demanded as Thatch placed the drinks on the counter.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach..." Shanks murmured, his smile fading slowly from his face.

~

The door rang open as Marco looked up from his empty appointment book, his dull eyes widened when he saw the man standing in front of him.

"I'd like to have my hair trimmed," the man said as Marco stared at his hair, still surprised. _Is it really shaped like a three? How on Earth did he manage that? WHY on Earth did he manage that?_

"Ah, yes, right away," Marco replied as he broke from his amazement at the man's strange hair, "have a seat."

"It has been a while since I let anyone cut my hair," Mr. Three stated as Marco began taking the elastics out of the man's hair, only to be shocked that the hair continued to form a three – _HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO WORK WITH THIS?!_

"What kind of product do you use?" Marco asked, admiring the strange hair.

"Wax," Mr. Three stated with a nod.

"It looks like your tips are charred... Were you in a fire or something?" Marco question, trying to force the hair down-that wasn't working, either.

"Ah, no. That's part of my wax wax fruit's ability. When I use it, my hair turns to fire at the tips-like a candle," Mr. Three explained.

_Maybe if I wash it? Does wax wash out? I bet he uses actual wax! This is going to take forever! If Ace was here he could melt the wax out... Who am I kidding? He'd melt the guy's head along with it._

"That must make managing your hair a bit troublesome," Marco noted, bringing his thoughts back to his customer's comment. Marco pulled out his spray bottle and began spraying the hair, trying desperately to get the wax to loosen up the hair, which fell a bit but still held strong. Marco began to scratch his chin, staring at the hair questioningly, as though searching for the answer to life's mysteries within this man's hair.

Marco smiled-almost an evil grin-as an idea popped into his head and he quickly ran over to the temperature control in the room and turned the dial as high as it would go. The room instantly warmed up and as Marco began to walk back over to the man he noticed the hair began to fall, loosening immensely.

_Success! Well, I'm not the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates for nothing._

Marco pulled out his comb and scissors and began working with the hair with a big grin on his face; he seemed quite proud of himself. Mr. Three, on the other hand, was beginning to have flashbacks of Impel down and Level Three as sweat began pouring from him like waterfalls. Could it be phoenixes need it hot in order to work properly?

~

It was the grand opening of Shanks's Hat Shop, located right next to Marco's Salon. Shanks stood outside with a sign, happily chatting with anyone who happened by with a grin on his face, though the strong smell of alcohol that surrounded him kept most people away.

Marco sat inside his salon, flipping through a magazine. "Oh, Izo made it as the centerfold again, yoi," Marco noted, stopping on the center page to see a full-length poster of Izo posing seductively with his kimono barely hiding him.

"Izo's always the centerfold," Ace commented, leaning back in one of the stylist chairs behind Marco.

"Well, I guess it helps that Pops is the one who runs the magazine." Marco sighed, closing the magazine. "Red Hair is being rather loud out there."

"He said he was going to help you get customers, too," Ace announced with a big grin on his face.

"Why does that statement worry me?" Marco wondered, walking around the counter and heading outside with Ace following closely behind him.

"Get your hats here!" Shanks yelled as he danced around, "Become a pirate king!"

"What a moron, yoi," Marco mumbled to himself as he watched the man.

"Get a bad hair cut at Marco's Salon and come here to get a hat to cover it up!" Shanks yelled, waving to some people walking by across the street.

"Oi!" Marco yelled angrily, "Thought you were suppose to be helping me yoi?"

"I told them to go to your place, too, jeez," Shanks said, sticking out his bottom lip like a pouting child.

"He _did _mention your place, too," Ace repeated, leaning over Marco's shoulder.

"You're both idiots." Marco sighed, rubbing his head before turning back around to walk into his salon.

"Oi! Shanks!" Ace yelled, walking over to the redhead, "I was wondering if you'd go pick up my hat for me. They left it at my grave."

"Why don't you buy a new hat here?" Shanks offered, gesturing to his store.

"But I've been through a lot with that hat," he countered, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Shanks conceded with a shrug, "I was going to head out soon anyways. I can pick it up for you."

"Thanks, old man," Ace said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't call me old or I'll toss your hat into the ocean when I pick it up," the yonko threatened, glaring at the pirate.

"Alright, fine." Ace sighed, leaning against the building, "Has Luffy visited my grave yet?"

"I don't think he knows where it is," Shanks admitted while inspecting the sign to his store.

"You didn't tell him where I was buried?" Ace asked, shocked.

"I didn't talk to him at all," Shanks pointed casually.

"So my little brother was heartbroken and crying and you decided that wasn't a good enough time to talk to him?" Ace questioned, glaring at Shanks with his arms folded.

"I don't like dealing with crying kids," Shanks declared, sticking a finger in his nose, "plus I promised Luffy I wouldn't see him until he became a great pirate."

"Douche." The pirate turned to walk away.

"I'm not the one who died in his arms, dick!" Shanks argued.

"At least I was there for him! You were fucking late!" Ace retorted, turning back around to face him.

"But you were there and what did you do?" Shanks asked fake curiosity on his face.

"Ass!" Ace yelled with a glare.

"Whore!" Shanks yelled back.

"Whore?" Ace repeated in confusion. "Slut!" He decidedly shrugged it off and returned quickly to yelling.

"So what if I am!" Shanks yelled back.

"Drunk!"

"Narcoleptic!"

"That's not an insult," Ace points, staring at Shanks.

"It isn't?" Shanks asked, confused, "It sounds like one."

"How?" Ace asked with curiosity.

"It sounds like necrophiliac," Shanks stated, crossing his arms.

"Two very different things there, buddy." The pirate sighed.

"Anyways, I'll go pick up your hat this weekend while I'm out," Shanks said calmly.

"Alright, see you at the bar later," Ace replies, walking away happily.

Later that day in Thatch's bar..

"Wait! We were fighting!" Ace yelled suddenly, standing up at his table.

"What?" Thatch questioned, looking at Ace, clearly confused.

"That red-haired bastard, he distracted me," Ace mumbled as he sat back down. "Put my bill on Red Hair's tab." Ace demands crossing his arms.

~

"Damn Red Hair's pissing me off," Marco complained as he sat at the bar.

"What'd he do this time?" Thatch asked, placing a drink in front of Marco.

"He said he wants to install a door between our two businesses so we can see each other whenever we want." Marco heaved a sigh, slamming his head onto the table.

"What'd you say to that idea?"

"I said no, obviously!" Marco yelled, slamming his drink down, "I was very clean when I said it!"

"So why are you complaining?"

"Because the idiot decided to smash a hole in the wall with a hammer and make a door anyways!" Marco shouted in complaint.

Thatch began laughing hard at Marco's suffering while Izo at least tried to hide his laughter by covering his mouth, though the smile was very visible on his face as Marco glared at them both.

"Is it me or did it just get hot in here?" Shanks questioned, walking up behind Marco.

"And it isn't me this time," Ace said, patting Marco on the back.

"How would you like to join us for some strip poker, Sweetheart?" Shanks offered, winking at Marco.

"Careful, Redhead cheats," Ace cautioned with a laugh.

"It's not cheating when you walk around half naked anyways," the other pointed.

"Get me another drink; I want to be so drunk I don't remember tonight," Marco demanded. "Alright, let's get this game started."

"He agreed!" Shanks exclaimed, jumping up happily.

"Seriously, Thatch, I want the strongest drink you have." Marco said, glancing back at him.

"I feel bad for him." Izo sighed, watching Marco walk over to the table with Shanks and Ace.

"I don't." Thatch smiled. "He put everything on Shanks's tab. Shanks is in for a rude surprise when he gets his bill."

The two began to laugh as they watched Ace begin to hand out the cards.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ace, haven't you considered getting another job?" Izo asked as he cleaned the table around Ace as he rested.

"It's not that we don't enjoy having you around, but-" Thatch stopped. trying to find the right words to use as Ace lifted his drowsy head off the table and allowed Izo to clean the rest of it.

"Look: the bar doesn't open until five yet every day you make me get up at noon," Izo bluntly stated, crossing his arms, "it's incredibly annoying."

"It's easy for you guys to complain when Pops helped you get this bar," Ace mumbled with a pout.

"He tried to help you, too!" Izo argued.

"After the driving incident he was weary of giving you another job," Thatch said as he scratched his head with a grin.

"He left you in charge of that store down the street," Izo pointed, moving on to the next table.

"He came back an hour later and found you sleeping in a pile of ashes," Thatch continued, shaking his head in disappointment.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ace shouted in defence.

"Look, just go look for a job that won't put everyone around you in danger," Izo demanded as he slammed his hand on the table, strands of hair falling out of the messy bun he'd made.

"Is that even possible?" Thatch questioned with a teasing grin.

"Oh he _better _find a job or I _will_, and he won't like the job I find," Izo said, turning to glare at Ace, "Believe me, you wont like it."

"Don't underestimate a man with lipstick, Ace," Thatch warned.

"Every day I have to get here before noon to make sure your ass isn't stuck outside waiting. I worry you might burn the place down if no one is here when you get here," Izo stated, trying to fix his hair, "I have to wait until I get to work to actually do my hair! You know I don't like people seeing me when I'm not at my absolute best!"

"I heard Izo was almost late for Marineford cause he couldn't find his new kimono." Thatch said with a laugh.

"_Almost. _But I made it," Izo stated proudly, "and I looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

"Here, I'll finish cleaning the tables," Thatch offered.

"Good! I can't deal with my hair looking this bad. Give me an hour or two," Izo said, running off into the back of the bar.

"Ace, you want to do me a favour?" Thatch asked as he began walking around and washing down the table.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Ace sighed and stretched.

"Here," Thatch started, digging into his pocket, "Bring this paper to Sabo's dress shop; I ordered a kimono for Izo-you want to pick it up?"

"Sure. I should visit him anyways; I didn't really apologize for that incident," Ace stated, grabbing the paper from Thatch's hand.

"Make sure you get the right one or we'll both be in trouble," Thatch cautioned, grinning.

~ 

The soft humming of a happy tune filled the room as Ace opened the door to the shop. Before he could speak his jaw dropped as he saw Sabo. Sabo was spinning around the front of his shop in a frilly pink dress, singing softly to himself with a smile on his face.

"Sabo?" Ace asked, staring at him wide-eyed. Sabo quickly turned to face his brother, face flushed a deep red as his mouth fell wide open.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" Sabo exclaimed, nervously searching the room for an escape.

"I'm sorry, _Princess,_I was just looking for my brother Sabo. Have you seen him?" Ace questioned with a smirk.

"Get out!" Sabo demanded angrily, pointing at the door.

"Come on, Sabo, I won't judge you," Ace said with a giant grin on his face.

"I said get out!" Sabo repeated angrily.

"All girls want to feel like princesses sometimes," Ace continued.

"Ace, don't make me hit you," Sabo threatened, glaring at him and tugging on the sides of his dress.

"Alright, alright," Ace complied, still grinning, "you do look good in that dress though."

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Sabo yelled, grabbing Ace by his shirt and tossing him out of the store, "Don't come back!"

"Come on, Sabo," Ace started again while fixing his shirt, "I actually came here for a reason." He pulled out the paper that Thatch gave him and handed it to Sabo.

"Izo's kimono?" Sabo asks, inspecting the paper. "Koala, get the kimono from the back for me."

"Alright," Koala complied, closing her book and heading into the back of the store.

"I bet Thatch would get a lot more customers if you visited dressed like that," Ace remarked while inspecting the dress.

"Shut up." Sabo sighed in annoyance. "Why must all of your visits end horribly?"

"The car thing was an accident," Ace pointed, crossing his arms. "The scar's barely noticeable anyways!"

"Barely noticeable?" Sabo repeated in disbelief. "You're just lucky they can explain this away with my back story."

"Why would they have to explain it?" Ace asked. "We're both dead; it's not like anyone's going to see you."

"Here you go, Ace," Koala said, handing him a small box, "be sure to give it right to him and don't mess this up."

"Why does everyone think I'll mess this up?" Ace asked with a confused look. In response the two pointed at Sabo's wounded eye.

"I'll see you at the bar later," Sabo states, patting Ace on the shoulder.

"You going to wear that?" Ace asked with a smile.

"I think Izo might get jealous if he showed up dressed so pretty," Koala said with a giggle.

"I'll even play that game you and Redhair like to play," Sabo said scratching the back of his head.

"Hopefully we can get Marco to play again, too," Ace said, turning to walk away. "See you, Princess Sabo."

"Don't worry, Sabo, he's just teasing you," Koala said, patting the blond on the back.

"I worked so hard on this dress; he could have at least commented on it," Sabo mumbled while shutting the door.

~ 

"I'm surprised business is actually going well," Benn said, looking over some papers as he sat behind the counter in the hat shop.

"Everyone in the One Piece world needs the perfect hat," Shanks stated, grinning.

"Well it definitely wasn't a bad idea, though it'd be much better if you didn't spend all the money we make on alcohol." Benn sighed.

"I didn't!" Shanks yelled with a pout, "everyone keeps making me pay for their drinks."

"I'm looking for a hat," Law stated, standing in the doorway of the store and holding his old hat in his hand while glaring at the two.

"Well then you've come to the right place," Shanks said, grinning happily.

"Do you have a hat that I can use to beat someone to death?" Law asked, one of his eyes slightly twitching.

"I think you need a weapons shop," Shanks said with a frown, "Vista's got a weapons shop down the street."

"No!" he yelled angrily. "I want to beat him to death with a HAT!" the pirate continued with a determined stare.

"Alright," Shanks replied, confused, "the fluffy hats are in the back."

Law slowly walked to the back of the store with demonic laughter.

~ 

"Is he talking to himself?" Ace asked, looking into the back corner of the store which was somehow darker than the front, Law mumbling to himself as he tried to find the perfect hat.

"Benn said he got the script for the next arc he's in," Shanks stated, picking his nose casually. "Apparently he's going to be working with Luffy a lot."

"Oh, well then that makes sense," Ace replied with a nod.

"Poor sap," Shanks said, grinning. "Better him than me."

"I-I'm back!" Bartolomeo announced nervously as he walked into the shop.

"Who's that?" the younger pirate asked, jumping up onto the counter and sitting down.

"Watch this," Shanks whispered. "So, Bartolomeo, what would you like?"

"I-I-...I WANT...I WANT THE GREAT SENPAI HAT!" Bartolomeo nervously announced with a deep blush across his cheeks.

"You mean Luffy's hat?" Shanks asked, quickly followed by a loud thud as Bartolomeo fainted at the sheer mention of Luffy's name.

"What was that?" Ace asked, looking down at the strange man.

"Bartolomeo, you're going to have to get better at this if you ever plan on actually meeting Luffy." Shanks sighed, leaning over the counter looking down at the fainted man, "Though you're getting better."

"Is he going to be okay?" the freckled youth asked with confusion.

"Eh? He'll be fine. Just watch out for any blood; the first time he came here he almost died of a nose bleed." Shanks sighed, "It'll get worse when he actually makes it over to the Strawhats."

"Why is that?" Ace asked.

"I put a life-sized cutout of Luffy over there," Shanks stated with an evil grin on his face.

"Stupid Mugiwara-ya..." Law mumbled to himself.

~ 

"Good evening," Vivi greeted with a smile as she walked into the dress shop.

"Good evening, Princess," Sabo returned, smiling happily as he placed his hat on his head.

"I'm glad to see you're not wearing a dress this time," Vivi remarked with a giggle.

"He was," Koala said as Sabo blushed.

"Why does everyone think I wear the dresses?" the blond asked, blushing, "I just put them on to test the sizes."

"I don't think you have any customers that are your exact size," Vivi said softly.

"I could!" Sabo argued.

"Sure you could," Vivi agrees with a smile. "Is my dress ready yet?"

"We called in a tailor to come fit it for you," Koala stated, looking out the window.

"Here, Princess, please try this on while we wait for the tailor to get here," Sabo said, holding up a white dress.

"It looks lovely," The princess commented while taking the dress, "I can't wait to try it on." She disappeared into the back.

"The tailor is here," Koala announced, walking over to Sabo and fixing his jacket. "Are you sure you two can work together?"

"We're both civilized men; I'm sure we can work together," Sabo declared as the door to the store opened and pink feathers began flying into Sabo's face.

"Welcome back," Koala greeted with a smile. "Hopefully this time you can avoid destroying anything."

"Don't worry; I'll be on my best behaviour," Doflamingo said with a broad grin.

"Oh my!" Vivi called out from the back. "Sabo, this dress is beautiful." She opened door and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Yeah, I put a lot of work into this one," he replied with a smile as Vivi did a spin in the dress.

"It's so comfy, too," she said, lightly feeling the dress.

"This dress needs a lot of work," Doflamingo countered, walking up to Vivi and kneeling down to inspect the dress, "a lot."

"What was that?" Sabo asked, glaring at the man while grinding his teeth.

"It's as though you made it for a man's body, not a woman's," Doflamingo commented, placing a hand on Vivi's hip. "See? It's tight here."

"Don't insult the dress!" Sabo argued.

"I wasn't insulting the dress," Doflamingo said, tugging at it lightly, "though the design is pretty plain."

"Sorry, some people don't like to walk around with big, bright feather jackets on," Sabo stated with a scowl.

"Alright, you two, how about we just let Doffy get the measurements so he can tailor the dress for Vivi?" Koala interrupted, feeling the tension in the room and fearing the outcome.

Sabo sighed and sat down. "Koala, collect some of those fallen feathers from his coat; we can use them for that sweater Law ordered."

"Oh, this dress is nice," Doflamingo commented as he inspected a frilly pink dress hanging up in the back.

"That one is Sabo's favourite," Koala supplied with a smile.

"Again, it seems to be fixed to a man's build and not a woman's," Doflamingo observed, "strange."

"Strange?" Sabo asked with a worried expression.

"You have Koala here yet it seems all of the dresses are made to fit you," Doflamingo pointed, turning to face Sabo.

"Well I think that's enough for today-I'll leave the rest to you, Koala," Sabo said, quickly turning to the back of the store, "good night."

"But it's only four," Vivi remarked confusedly.

"I said goodnight!" Sabo yelled, slamming the door behind himself.

"What a testy little princess," Doflamingo said, grinning.

"Who told you?" Koala asks with a sigh.

"Redhair," Doflamingo answered as he sat down, "he was walking-drunk of course-late one night from the bar when he tripped and ripped his pants."

"So you fixed his pants for him?" Koala asked.

"Yeah. Sadly he was out of money so he offered me some gossip as payment," Doflamingo continued.

"Sabo shouldn't be ashamed," Vivi said, spinning in her dress. "He looks very good in these dresses."

"Hold still, Princess," Doflamingo commanded, turning to her. "I'll make this quick; I have some other business."

"Stupid Redhair," Sabo mumbled, pouting with tears in his eyes as he leaned against the door listening to them. "I'll never trust him again… And Doffy's the only one who's said my dress looks good!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I have to apologize? He insulted my dresses!" Sabo argues walking beside Koala with a grumpy look on his face.

"Because you two have to work together so it's better you aren't arguing." Koala scolds fixing his chapeau. I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶d̶a̶m̶m̶i̶t̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶p̶ ̶t̶r̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶n̶c̶y̶!̶

"But he's a jerk!" Sabo objects as they finally reach the stupid pink feather head's tailor shop.

"Just apologize and we can meet up with your brother early." Koala says opening the door to the shop, in a childish manner Sabo grudgingly entered the shop.

"This design is dreadful." Doflamingo says holding a needle inspecting the dress sitting on the mannequin.

"Dreadful!?" Sabo shouts shocked at Doflamingo's words.

"Oh we have visitors." Doflamingo says turning to Sabo with a smile.

"I'll get some tea." Baby5 says disappearing into the back of the store.

"Welcome." Doflamingo says opening his arms, "it's rare you come here to see me."

"Dreadful!?" Sabo repeats still shocked.

"This isn't a social visit Sabo just has something to say to you." Koala says placing a hand on Sabo's shoulder a very motherly look on her face as though scolding her child, "right?"

"I challenge you to a duel!" Sabo yells taking off one of his gloves and slapping it across Doflamingo's face.

"That is not what we came here for!" Koala yells quickly ducking to avoid a string flying across the room slicing anything in it's way including Sabo's hat. I̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶e̶a̶u̶?̶

"If you wanted to fight all you had to do was ask." Doflamingo says grinning wildly.

"Can't you two just duel with cards like they do in that other anime?" Koala groans pressed against the floor annoyed.

"You dare insult the designs of P̶r̶i̶n̶c̶e̶s̶s̶ Sabo!" Sabo yells angrily pulling on his gloves.

"I'm simply fixing them." Doflamingo says yawning, "you need to relax."

"You ass! You wouldn't know style if it bit you in the ass!" Sabo argues.

"Come on you idiot!" Koala demands grabbing the back of Sabo's coat.

"This isn't over Doffy!" Sabo yells, "I shall get my revenge!"

"I didn't think it was." Doflamingo says smirking as he tosses the top half of Sabo's hat back to him, "crazy kid's these days all about revenge."

* * *

"Are you almost done?" Thatch asks putting away the freshly cleaned glasses.

"I am god!" Enel announces standing up as the lights went back on a godly smile across his face.

"If god is working for the electric company I feel pretty sorry for him." Thatch says with a smirk.

"I don't _work_ for the electric company _I am_ the electric company." Enel argues a bit annoyed at Thatch's comment.

"Good for you _god_." Thatch says smirking, "here's your pay."

"Why must I have such disrespectful customers." Enel mumbles to himself taking the cheque and leaving, "God himself has come to fix their electricity and they act like it's nothing, I came all the way here from the goddamn moon."

"Poor bastard really needs to come to terms with what happened." Thatch sighs.

"Let's close up early today I want to go out with my new kimono." Izo sighs sitting at one of the empty tables, "we could go to that party at Pop's house."

"I thought you didn't want to go?" Thatch asks grinning.

"I need an excuse to doll myself up." Izo says smiling twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"How about we call somebody up to take care of the place while we take the day off?" Thatch offers.

"As long as I get to go out." Izo mumbles.

"Maybe we can get Vista to look after the place for a bit." Thatch says picking up the den den mushi and dialing.

"Hopefully." Izo sighs.

"Two of your most expensive drinks." A voice calls as the door rings open. Izo turns in his seat to see C̶a̶p̶t̶a̶i̶n̶ Eustass 'Captain' Kidd [̶I̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶a̶p̶t̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶n̶i̶c̶k̶n̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶p̶t̶a̶i̶n̶?̶ ̶L̶u̶f̶f̶y̶ ̶N̶i̶c̶k̶n̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶p̶t̶a̶i̶n̶!̶ ̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶S̶t̶r̶a̶w̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶!̶ ̶G̶O̶ ̶G̶E̶T̶ ̶A̶ ̶H̶A̶T̶ ̶K̶I̶D̶D̶!̶]̶ and Killer walking in and having a seat.

"When'd you get so much money?" Izo asks standing up.

"My word we got a great load of junk today but I found some pretty good stuff." Kidd says fanning himself in a flamboyant southern belle sort-of way.

"We found some big weird looking gold birds." Killer says.

"Aren't you two just lucky." Izo says walking over to the counter.

"Vista's on his way over." Thatch says turning around to see Kidd with his legs crossed c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶s̶s̶ ̶ and Killer sitting at the table.

"They said they want your most expensive drinks." Izo says smiling.

"Apoo and Hawkin better not keep a flower like me waiting." Kidd says reaching into his shirt and pulling out his lipstick, "I told them to be early."

"I'm sure they're on their way Captain." Killer assures as Kidd begins reapplying his lipstick.

"Kidd is a strange one, huh?" Izo whispers to Thatch.

"Like you're one to talk.." Thatch says glancing at Izo.

* * *

"Can you fix it redhair b̶a̶s̶t̶a̶r̶d̶?" Sabo asks holding the two half's of his hat out to the man still apparently holding a bit of a grudge.

"What on earth did you do to it?" Shanks asks inspecting the hat with a strange look.

"Sabo got Doflamingo mad at him." Koala sighs crossing his arms.

"Speaking of that." Sabo says grabbing the front of Shanks shirt nearly pulling him over the counter, "I hear you told Doffy I like to dress like a woman."

"He told you?!" Shanks asks shocked, "That pink jerk."

"I assume this will be a free fix huh?" Koala asks with a smirk.

"Fine! Fine!" Shanks says breaking Sabo's grip from his shirt, "I'll make sure your hat's as good as new. Can't believe you kids picking on an old one armed man. For shame."

"See your hat will be fine alright?" Koala says patting Sabo on the back, "we can take you for a haircut while we wait alright?"

"I don't want to get my haircut." Sabo mumbles puffing out his cheeks like a spoiled child.

"You know Ace and Luffy look a lot alike." Shanks says furrowing his brow as though in deep thought, "You're their brother too right? You look nothing like them, I'd almost say you look more like the pink feather head."

"What?" Sabo asks shocked, "Look at me I look just like them see!"

"I don't see it." Shanks leans over the counter scratching his chin as he inspects Sabo's face closely.

Sabo head face wrinkles with worry as he reaches into his pocket pulling out his wallet and inspecting a picture of his two precious brothers, "w-well if you look at my eyes they kind of-"

"Nope." Shanks interrupts scratching his stubble.

"What about-" Sabo begins to speak looking even more concerned.

"Nope." Shanks interrupts again.

"D-do we really not look anything alike?" Sabo asks pouting as he turns his attention to Koala with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe if we gave you a haircut, we could make you look a bit more like your brother." Koala says smiling placing a hand on his head lightly running her fingers through his hair.

"Fine." Sabo agrees grudgingly as Koala and Shanks smile at each other as though they know something the others don't know.

* * *

"Where is Yasopp?" Benn asks blowing out a small buff of smoke.

"Yasopp? He said he's a stay at home dad." Shanks says looking at the two half's of the hat with an annoyed look on his face.

"Really?" Benn asks with a cocked brow.

"Yeah, he's a really dedicated father." Shanks says leaning back in his work chair - the two then fell into a long awkward silence fell on them as Benn waited patiently for Shanks to figure out the problem with what he just said. _This could take a while._

"Yasopp's kid is on Luffy crew." Benn sighs realizing Shanks wasn't going to figure it out on his own, Shanks paused putting the hat down with a pondering look on his face, "and Luffy's crew isn't here."

"Mhmm..." Shanks muttered still not seeming to put the pieces together.

"If Yasopp is on the ship and his kid is on Luffy's ship, that means?" Ben asks pushing Shanks a bit closer to solving this difficult puzzle.

"He lied to me!" Shanks jumps out of his share shocked at his sudden realization.

"There you go." Benn smiled a proud smile, his captain wasn't the brightest when he figured something like this out he felt proud of him.

"I never would have thought Yasopp the type to lie." Shanks shook his head seemingly disappointed.

"Well he is a pirate." Benn says patting Shanks on the shoulder with a grin, a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶j̶o̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶r̶e̶w̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶S̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶r̶e̶w̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶1̶0̶0̶0̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶.̶ ̶

"Well I guess he's good at his job then. To fool a great pirate like me." Shanks grinned happily.

* * *

"Good Afternoon Marco-kun." Koala cries out with a large grin on her face as she enters the hair salon.

"Afternoon-yoi." Marco says dusting off one of the chairs as Sabo plops down in the chair.

"I want my hair to look more like this." Sabo demands pulling a folded up picture from his pocket and handing it to Marco.

"This is Ace's wanted poster." Marco says unfolding the paper in his hands, a bit confused.

"Give me the haircut." Sabo demands pointing at his hair.

"Alright then - yoi." Marco sighs pulling out a pair of scissors.

"Thatch's bar seems rather busy today." Koala comments looking outside at the long line outside of the bar across the street.

"Vista is watching the place today." Marco says taking a piece of hair and snipping away, "he's pretty popular."

"Hopefully we can get in to see Ace-kun." Koala says crossing her arms, "I bet _Lord Cattington_ could get us in."

"Damn stupid cat." Sabo mutters under his breath seemingly very annoyed by her comment, she smirks hearing his annoyance.

"Marco-kun would you like to join us?" Koala offers happily.

"Alright, I was planning on closing soon anyway-yoi." Marco says returning her smile.

"Ace!" Marco calls out as the three of them enter the bar happily, "it seems you started drinking early."

"He's been here for a considerable length of time." Vista sighs cleaning a glass as his eyes fall on Sabo, "did you get a haircut, Princess?"

"No!" Sabo yells covering his hair with his coat gazing intently at the back of Ace's head cheeks as red as a tomato. .

"Sabo finally cut his hair?" Ace smiled cheerfully as he spun around in his seat to face Sabo, Sabo quickly turned away not wanting to make eye contact with Ace.

"In any event at least have one drink." Koala says snatching his shoulder to stop him from leaving, "it's rare you get to hang out with your brother, you ought to appreciate the time you have."

"No." Sabo answers bluntly shaking her hand from his shoulder trying to escape.

"Come on let me see your haircut." Ace grins mischievously gripping the back of Sabo's jacket and pulling vigorously – Sabo's hold on his coat caused him to fall backwards landing roughly on his back his hair now exposed. Ace looked down at him a touch astonished as he inspected the new style Sabo turned more red and covered his eyes.

"Now we look more alike." Ace grinned happily offering his hand to help Sabo up – Sabo sighed and accepted the hand quickly lifted to his feet.

Abruptly Ace hauled out a black marker and assaulted Sabo's face with spots.

"Now we look even more alike." Ace grinned putting his arm around Sabo and pulling him close, "can barely tell the difference, right?"

Marco stared for a moment seemingly ready to speak but quickly stopping himself apparently wiping the entire experience from his brain and turning his attention to Vista as if nothing had happened.

"Despite everything you still don't look much like Strawhat." A voice called out from across the bar - shocked at the seemingly challenging comment to see Kidd sitting very delicately in his seat with a slight smile across his freshly painted lips.

"I-I don't?" Sabo stumbled on his words with a big frown on his face.

"Yes." Kidd spoke with conviction, "initially you definitely look nothing like him."

"He does have very circular eyes, reminiscent of those of Strawhat." Basil includes apathetically setting down a card on the table.

"Interesting!" Apoo calls out slamming down a card on the table before turning his attention to Sabo, "I didn't even know they were siblings."

"Well, I believe they are all adoptive brothers." Kidd sighs leaning back in his chair, "though I would think Firefist and Strawhat were actually brothers - Princess looks like some kid who just wandered into their family."

"Yeah!" Apoo sings happily seemingly not even listening to Kidd.

"You know what would help with that though?" Kidd stands up with a grin, "if you wore a strawhat too."

"A strawhat? But I already have a hat." Sabo answers confused.

"You can have more then one hat." Kidd replies.

"Would wearing a strawhat really help?" Sabo's eyes filled with hope as he question Kidd.

"Yes, though the only hat shop around would be that Redhair bastards shop." Kidd runs his hand through his hair as he spoke.

"Is he paying you for this?" Marco questions with a scowl.

"..." Kidd stared blankly for a moment before rubbing the sides of his head, "...Yes."

"He gave him a bag full of new lipstick, all of his favourite colours." Killer replies placing a playing card on the table.

"No!" Apoo yells at the card.

"He said I owed him one for stealing his character design." Kidd mutters sitting back down in his chair and crossing his legs.

"How low..." Ace sighs shaking his head.

"He is a pirate." Killer replies.

"You know how expensive that lipstick is? I constantly have to reapply it during fights - most of the treasure we collect ends up in the hands of that evil make-up company, and apparently I'm the _criminal._" Kidd says with a sour expression on his face.

"Is it really fair to pick on Sabo?" Koala asks concerned.

"I really didn't care who it was." Kidd says flicking his fan open, "he's just a really easy target."

"Easy target?" Sabo pouts.

"Get us your most expensive drinks, put it all on Redhair's tab." Ace demands slamming his hand on the table, "we are going to drink that bastard into bankruptcy."

* * *

Shanks was carrying a large box suddenly a cold shiver ran down his spin causing him to drop the box with his eyes opened wide - Benn turned to him a bit concerned.

"Problem?" Benn asked cocking a brow.

"I suddenly just got this really bad feeling." Shanks says reaching down to pick up the box, "I think I should drink on the ship tonight."

"Yeah, we don't need your bar debt getting any higher." Benn grins blowing out some smoke.S̶i̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶B̶e̶n̶n̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶S̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶d̶e̶b̶t̶

* * *

**I'm sorry this took forever for me to update I had some stuff I was dealing with in my personal life, I really appreciate the people who read this little crackfic and actually enjoy my silliness. I am currently workin****g on trying to update more (I've already got some ideas for the next two chapters written out) so I'm hoping I can try and catch up to some of the stuff happening in the manga right now S̶O̶ ̶B̶A̶D̶L̶Y̶ ̶W̶A̶N̶T̶S̶ ̶T̶O̶ ̶A̶D̶D̶ ̶C̶O̶R̶A̶Z̶O̶N̶ ̶I̶N̶T̶O̶ ̶T̶H̶E̶ ̶F̶I̶C̶**

Anyways, thanks for reading and if you have any crazy head-cannons feel free to leave them in a review; I have some weird one's if you couldn't tell.

**W̶o̶n̶d̶e̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶K̶i̶d̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶l̶a̶m̶b̶o̶y̶a̶n̶t̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶d̶c̶a̶n̶n̶o̶n̶:̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶t̶h̶e̶r̶n̶ ̶B̶e̶l̶l̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶s̶s̶y̶.  
A̶l̶s̶o̶,̶ ̶n̶e̶x̶t̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶l̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶L̶o̶r̶d̶ ̶C̶a̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶t̶o̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶S̶a̶b̶o̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶(̶M̶O̶R̶E̶ ̶H̶E̶A̶D̶C̶A̶N̶N̶O̶N̶S̶ ̶Y̶A̶Y̶!̶)̶ ̶  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"I have no choice but to forgive that dirty flamingo." Sabo mutters as he grumpily strolls behind a pampered dark feline, who was walking around front of him. A beautiful cat holding itself high as though the cat were but a king in a lowly cats body.

"Whimper pur? _(Are you sure?)_"The feline opened its mouth allowing cute little sounds to escape just as though it were talking tilting it's head over it's shoulder to look at Sabo, the cats eyes were sly as though it knew something Sabo did not.

"Is there any good reason why i wouldn't be sure?" Sabo addresses apparently understanding the feline impeccably.

"Whimper meow meow hiss meow pur, murmur meow murmur nyan howl purr-nyan murmur howl. _(Well I got the Dressrosa script early, no doubt Doflamingo-nyan has Ace-nyan's fallen angel fruit.)_"The feline spoke swinging to face Sabo.

"What?" Sabo's face swung to a harsh appearance as his eyes widened at the feline.

"Meow howl murmur yowl murmur purr-purr-nyan. _(He anticipates utilizing it to get Luffy-nyan)_"The feline keeps on yowling grinning.

"That bastard!" Sabo swings to the building to one side of his setting his hand on the block divider and pulverizing the divider between his fingers in his anger.

"Howl.. _(Awed whistle)_"The feline let out a sound though it seemed to ooze with sarcasm.

On the opposite side of the divider Law can be seen with Bepo and Penguin pulling on his legs as he sticks for dear life to a counter.

"Captain, you need to go its your big appearance." Shachi tries to persuade Law to give up pulling on his fingers.

"NO! I refuse! I'm not working with Straw Hat-ya!" Law hollers shutting his eyes, "I'll simply stay here on this Island until the end of time! Have you seen the script? He just keeps botching everything! I couldn't care less! I'm not going!"

"Captain, you need to go! You need to get your revenge for Cora-san!" Bepo says in the middle of pulling on Law's legs.

"Send Eustass-ya! Eustass-ya can get revenge for Cora-san! On the off chance that they need I'll even re-compose the script!" Law hollers tightening his grip.

"Captain!" Penguin hollers pulling on his leg.

"Room!" Law shouts all of a sudden he vanished from their sight leaving nothing but a bag of garbage in his former place.

"We need to get the Captain!" Shachi shouts rubbing his head annoyed.

* * *

"Why aren't we heading for the bar?" Ace asks extending his arms over his head with a tired yawn.

"Since _somebody_ kept running up my bill I now owe Thatch a tonne of money which means I have to avoid him for a while." Shanks scowled at Ace as they drew closer to the sandy shoreline resort and entered the building. An extravagant building set up much like a casino inside was slot machines and liquor as far as the eye could see, a true heaven on earth for Shanks.

"Welcome to Croc's Sandy Beach Resor- Oh it's just you." Daz spoke in a kind tone before realizing who had walked in and quickly loosing all interest.

"Where's Croccy?" Shanks asks smiling broadly.

"Try not to talk like we're friends Redhair." Crocodile protests strolling over to them.

"We're friends." Shanks eyes developed as he sulked like a puppy staring at Crocodile.

"Would you want to purchase a sand container gift?" Daz offers to Ace holding out a jug of sand to Ace.

"Why might I want a container of sand?" Ace asked befuddled.

"Who asked you fire-fist?" Crocodile gave a disgusted look as he puffed out smoke seemingly insulted. Daz asked him Crocodile.

"Look Croccy! I even made us friendship bracelets!" Shanks digs into his pocket and pulls out a poorly made brightly multi-coloured bracelet, "I even made one for Ace and Marco too!"

"It was a lot of work to get Marco to wear his." Ace grinned happily. T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶g̶l̶u̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶l̶e̶p̶t̶.̶ ̶

"Please go home." Crocodile groaned rubbing his head, "I assume you racked up a debt again?"

"You know me so well bestie!" Shanks eyes sparkled happily.

"How much do you want this time?" Crocodile groaned.

"You know Croccy every decent pirate needs a decent hat." Shanks began to pitch his speech proudly.

"Not interested." Crocodile moans running his hand across his head, "just like every other time you've attempted to sell me a hat."

"B-but hats..." Shanks mopes with his eyes growing large and shimmering with the force of shoujo magic that was blinding to everyone within the room.

"Fine, fine." Crocodile's annoyed voice called out covering his eyes, "I have enough hats to start my own hat shop thanks to you."

"Thank you Croccy." Shanks held out his hand smiling a brilliant smile as Crocodile placed the cash in his hand, Daz grabbed the hat from Shanks other hand.

"Get lost." Crocodile demands under his breath.

"See you next month Croccy!" Shanks waved happily as he left the resort with Ace.

* * *

"I'm going to crush you, quill head!" Sabo hollers striking against the door to Doflamingo's shop as the feline lay on his shoulder calmly its tail swishing back and forth.

"Would you like to battle, _princess_?" Doflamingo smiled opening the door to the store, "okay, however, I wont go easy on you."

Sabo grinned tugging on his glove on his hand while Doflamingo smiled widely cracking his fingers, Doflamingo's grin vanished as he gazed at the feline on his shoulder.

"I'm not battling with Lord Cattington on your shoulder, that would be a death wish." Doflamingo talked folding his arms.

The feline hopped down off Sabo's shoulder and moved to the side permitting space for the two to battle on even ground, Doflamingo's grin returned developing even more extensive while Sabo's hands broke twisting into a claw like shape as he arranged to pulverize Doflamingo.

"Young Master, its time for us to go." Baby5 spoke up interrupting the two as they arranged to attack, she came over to the two and put a hand on Doflamingo's shoulder, "the Dressrosa arc is starting."

"So soon?" Doflamingo smiled then swung to face Sabo, "I'll be back soon, princess."

"Princess..." Sabo protested under his breath as Doflamingo hops up vanishing into the sky.

"I trust I'll be back very soon fufufu." Doflamingo says to himself chuckling.

"I hope he looses the majority of his body parts." Sabo protests folding his arms.

"Yowl meow meow hiss-nyan _(You are in that arc servant)_" Lord Cattington spoke licking his paw.

"I hope I am the one to remove his limbs, and then I'll beat him with them." Sabo moans bringing down his hand and permitting Lord Cattington to bounce up and move back to his shoulder.

"What if instead Corazon has to get revenge for my death? Please don't make me go!" Law shouts as Bepo drags him off.

"Sit." The director shouts pointing at Luffy and Law as he starts guiding them for the scenes of the filler episodes.

* * *

"Must I be in the filler as well… " Law moans sitting in a seat crossing his legs.

"Sit like a puppy." The director spoke in a demeaning tone annoying Law further.

"Come on Trafalguy! Like this!" Luffy says cheerfully taking a seat on the floor.

"No. It's sufficiently demeaning to have this collar on and allowing such a numbskull to treat me like a pet - do I not get enough of this treatment from fanfiction writers?" Law complains pulling on the collar on his neck.

"Come on Captain! You can do it!" Off out of sight was Bepo waving joyfully - Law's face lit up a brilliant red and he sat down as he was told covering his face.

"I hate everything… " Law murmurs under his breath.

"At least you have your health." Luffy says grinning brilliantly as he sat beside Law.

Law scowled at Luffy.

"And, your arms." Luffy included grinning disregarding Law's glare.

"Strangely specific… " Law staring at Luffy inquisitively about his remark yet getting no clarification.

* * *

Shanks, the red haired bastard, boarded his boat as his crew stacked on additional booze for the trek; he hung over the railing taking a gander at Ace who was helping load the boat.

"Try not to miss me too much, dear." Shanks said grinning as he set his hand on Ace's head ruffling his hair.

"You better return with my hat or don't return by any stretch of the imagination." Ace swatted his hand away yawning, "I miss that hat."

"Eh? Are you saying you wont miss me?" Shanks eyes loaded with tears making them shimmer - _his super sparkely shoujo eyes strike once more._

"Obviously I'll miss you." With this Ace's eyes teared up and he dropped the booze he was bearing tossing his arms Shanks.

"Blockheads - yoi." Marco moans under his breath strolling over, "make sure you don't create any inconvenience - wear a coat its nippy out." Marco started fixing Shanks hair like a mother. M̶A̶M̶A̶ ̶M̶A̶R̶C̶O̶!̶ ̶

Shanks frowned then smiled sneakily, "would I be able to get a farewell kiss?"

"Is this _farewell_?" Marco addressed with a smile. Don't get Marco's hopes up like that Shanks!

"A 'see you one week from now' kiss?" Shanks asked pouting.

"No." Marco murmurs rubbing his head.

"In the event that you bring back my hat I'll give you a kiss." Ace offers bumping Shanks with a laugh.

"Sharp kid, giving me more motivation to get your hat." Shanks chuckled joyfully, "its been awhile since I've left, I've been docked on this Island since you first came here Ace - its been just about two years now."

"Shockingly you've figured out how to accomplish literally nothing inside those years." Marco grinned mockingly.

"I persuaded you to go out with me - that was my only objective." Shanks smiled joyfully, "I'll be back in a week - when I get back we should all get some drinks together."

"We should give you a hair cut first. You look scruffier than usual, I would prefer not to be seen out in public with you." Marco put a hand tenderly on Shanks face delicately sliding his hand over the stubble.

"Okay." With these quick words Shanks rapidly stole a kiss from Marco and headed onto his boat grinning splendidly as he waved casually to the two of them.

"Douche bag." Marco murmured under his relaxed breath. G̶u̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶S̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶b̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶?̶ ̶

* * *

The boat docked on the Island where the graves of Portgas D Ace and Whitebeard laid perfectly well kept; as Shanks gradually strolled his eyes fell on the orange cap swinging from the grave in the light breeze.

"It's been a while since I visited." Shanks murmurs putting his sword into the ground before the graves, "mhm?"

A bit surprised, Shanks saw three saki cups and a container of saki before Ace's grave inquisitive he bowed down when he saw the daily paper about Luffy sitting adjacent to the containers, he grinned taking a seat and presenting himself with a cup taking the daily paper into his hands and started to read.

"I'm pleased with you Luffy." Shanks murmurs gulping down his cup and pouring another glass, "I can hardly wait to see him."

* * *

**The Tale of Lord Cattington:**

S̶o̶ ̶a̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶a̶g̶o̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶j̶o̶k̶e̶ ̶(̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶S̶a̶b̶o̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶w̶e̶d̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶g̶a̶)̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶d̶e̶c̶i̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶b̶v̶i̶o̶u̶s̶l̶y̶ ̶D̶r̶a̶g̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶S̶a̶b̶o̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶A̶S̶L̶ ̶f̶l̶a̶s̶h̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶a̶r̶c̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶o̶b̶v̶i̶o̶u̶s̶!̶ ̶ In actuality it was a simple cat that Dragon saved, it had been minding its own business when the people began cleaning up for the celestial dragons arrival, the damn cat was in the way so they tossed him. Lord Cattington was being pushed around by the waves when he saw a small boat heading towards him (Sabo) thinking he might be rescued but instead the boat was blown up. Lord Cattington used his strength to try and keep Sabo's head above water while trying to also save himself when Dragon spotted him - a fierce cat lover he couldn't help but save the cat, since Sabo was with the cat he saved him as well. Dragon adopted the cat and named him the Second In Command and Sabo is his personal assistant. Since most wouldn't accept that a cat was their superior Sabo is technically the Second in Command.

Facts about Lord Cattington:

\- He can use conqueror's haki

\- Lord Cattington is actually stronger than Dragon, in fact he is so strong that he is forbidden from fighting for if he did the world would crumble

\- Lord Cattington considers himself to be Sabo's big brother though he's actually a bit younger then him

\- Most people who can sense his strength respect Lord Cattington and consider him a superior

\- Lord Cattington already found the One Piece, it sadly was of no interest to him so he left it and said he wants Luffy to find it he's a big fan of Luffy's


	5. Chapter 5

The blond grinned a casual grin, he'd practically forgotten what it felt like to be so relaxed; he felt a profound unwinding murmur get away from him as he reclined in his shoreline seat. Abruptly the brilliant sun that was sparkling all over vanished, lifting his shades he met with Crocodile's unrefined face scowling at him.

"Redhair is gone?" Crocodile addressed folding his arms and gazing down at him.

"Is it that obvious?" Marco asks grinning wryly.

"A bit - your veins are less discernible; you were beginning to resemble that pink _monstrosity_." Crocodile says smiling.

"Now that'd be a real problem." Marco fixed his shades and sat back to unwind once more.

"What about fire fist?" Crocodile motioned for Daz to bring over another seat.

"I took him out drinking last night, he likely has a hangover." Marco grinned cheerfully.

"What's up with the red mop?" Crocodile attempted to casually mention the mop sitting beside Marco in the sad - the mop was died a red colour with a face drawn on it slightly resembling Shanks.

"N-nothing! I don't miss him or anything! Jerk!" Marco turned a brilliant red bouncing up from his seat, "I don't miss that dolt I swear!"

Then, in the city Ace battling with a noteworthy headache from drinking the prior night, remained outside in the centre of the city viewing Sabo as he started to practice.

"Sabo, I keep telling you the blazing fart isn't as cool as fire fist." Ace murmured rubbing his head, "think of something else, Cat-kun proposed something with dragons."

"I'm not taking his advice." Sabo protested like a kid.

"Well I guess if you want to slaughter the enemy with laughter." Ace smiled somewhat, "well if that is all you needed I'm going to rest off this hangover."

"You know a lot of "shippers" ship you with Marco." Sabo signals to Ace, "with Shanks gone you could make your move."

"Marco's my sibling." Ace glared. Disclaimer: I am not against this ship at all

"So? They ship you with Luffy as well." Sabo says smiling. "anyhow, you're dead so Luffy's _mine_ now."

"I'm not giving you a chance to have Luffy." Ace moaned, "its not happening."

"You want to fight over it?" Sabo broke his knuckles cheerfully, "flaring fart!"

"Nope! No! I am not going to really battle with somebody who uses flatulating as an assault! No!" Ace swung to leave shaking his head, "nope!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this information, Cat?" Dragon addresses his stone face serious as Lord Cattington remained on the opposite side of the work area giving back his genuine appearance.

"Howl whimper. (_I am always certain_)" Lord Cattington spat out apparently offended by Dragon's inquiry.

"Alright well, I'll send Sabo to Dressrosa." Dragon moaned, "I'm worried sending only him, with this information you just gave me."

"Howl purr-nyan. (_Send Koala-chan_)." Lord Cattington says hopping down from the work area, "howl murmur whimper-nyan. (_Make sure to send Hack-san to keep them both in line_.)"

"Okay, I'll tell Hack and Koala, you let Sabo know." Dragon pushes back from his desk.

"Meow… (_Yessir…_ )" Lord Cattington yowled with a grin.

"Do you truly trust Sabo with such a critical mission?" Dragon asks opening the door to his office.

"Whimper murmur-nyan murmur yowl. (_I trust Servant more than anybody._) " With this Lord Cattington slips past Dragon and vanishes down the hall.

* * *

"Shit." Sabo murmurs under his breath attempting to push on his shop door, it was bolted - through the window he could see his keys sitting on the counter. His face was warm as he took a gander at the laces of the long dress he'd been "trying" for the princess. He shook the entryway attempting to get it to open yet again before rapidly racing to the alley way alongside the shop to hide.

"Maybe the back door is opened." Sabo says crossing his fingers as he made a stride forward just to fall forward - he sat up lifting the ornaments of the dress to assess his foot. The wonderful heels he'd been wearing had broken, he slipped the shoes off murmuring unfortunately at the lose of the shoes.

"I'll need to talk with Bon-chan about this." Sabo says standing up and cleaning off the dress, "I need to take care of this issue first."

Rapidly Sabo vanished behind the building, as he vanished outside of anyone's sight another man stumbled falling face first into the back road. He lifted his face to see the recently tossed heels on the ground and rapidly sat up to review the heels.

"Ok!" After a long quiet Corazon appeared to have a thought standing up and getting the shoes, "its like the tale of Cinderella, my future wife likely left these shoes so I could discover her!"

Pivoting with a titan favor his face Corazon kept running off, clearly stumbling at any rate once before calmly leaving being certain nobody saw him trip.

* * *

Ace yawned noisily as he sat on the edge of the dock with his fishing pole, Thatch needed some huge fish for supper today so Ace would be looking for some time.

"Captain! Isn't that Ace?" Yasopp hollers looking over the rail of the boat.

"It's uncommon to see him fishing." Benn includes lighting a cigarette.

"He's probably simply waiting for his hat." Shanks says whirling the hat with his hand as he strolls over with a smile, "I wager he'll take me out for a drink or two."

"I'm certain he will Captain." Benn snickers slapping Shanks on the back.

All of a sudden Ace inclined his head back falling into a deep sleep, with this his body fell forward into the water with a loud splash - the crew gazed for a minute prior to responding. Shanks eyes opened wide with surprise as he hurled Ace's hat at Yasopp and immediately bounced into the water.

"Idiotic kid!" Shanks shouts.

"I believe you're as idiotic Captain." Benn murmurs under his inhale as Shanks battles to swim towards Ace - this would be troublesome with only one arm.

Shanks dragged Ace's limp body onto the shore of the beach and set his ear to his midsection - it was calm, with that he took a full breath and put his mouth over Ace's. S̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶d̶a̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶u̶t̶i̶l̶i̶z̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶u̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶o̶u̶t̶h̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶f̶f̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶m̶o̶r̶e̶.̶.̶.̶w̶h̶a̶t̶e̶v̶e̶r̶.̶ ̶

Shanks moved away and pushed on his midsection rehashing this a couple times Ace all of a sudden hacked up some water, Shanks snickers joyfully seeing that Ace is fine and takes a deep breath. Ace sits up pausing, his cheeks are a brilliant red as he holds his midsection.

"You kissed me?" Ace inquiries swinging to face Shanks.

"Kissed you?" Shanks looks befuddled frowning.

"You stole my first kiss!" Ace shouts standing up.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Shanks contends standing up.

"You need to wed me now!" Ace requests.

"What!? It's not like I took your virginity!" Shanks says shaking his head.

"I couldn't care less! You need to wed me now! You kissed me!" Ace shouts becoming flushed.

"I'm in a relationship, I'm not by any stretch of the imagination prepared for this huge of a commitment anyways!" Shanks tries to deny yet Ace apparently wasn't going to tune in.

"Glad you're fine Ace." Yasopp says strolling over with Benn, "here, we got your cap."

"Much appreciated." Ace says getting his hat and leaving.

"What's wrong?" Benn asks after Ace clears out.

"I honestly have no clue." Shanks says looking confounded.

* * *

"Marine kid I keep telling you that shoe doesn't fit." Whitebeard moans as Corazon tries to slide the little shoe onto the huge foot of the older man.

"Are you sure? I mean I think on the off chance that we simply squeeze it somewhat here." Corazon tries pushing however it scarcely fits on one of the man's toes.

"Gurarara… " Whitebeard chuckled.

"Marine brat, what is so important about this shoe anyways?" Izo asks investigating the shoe closely.

"I need to wed whoever this shoe belongs to!" Corazon says with a murmur abandoning attempting to force the shoe to fit.

"Why not go to Bon-san's shop then? This shoe is from his shop." Izo says showing Corazon the base of the shoe.

"T-truly!?" Corazon stands up joyfully, "I'll be off then."

"Good luck Marine Kid!" Whitebeard murmurs waving him off as Corazon trips over a table.

"I question anybody who would wed that fool." Izo murmurs rubbing his head.

"Gurarara...I think every idiot can discover somebody sufficiently foolish for them, Thatch figured out how to get you." Whitebeard says applauding Izo on the head delicately.

"I figure you have a point, pops." Izo smiled as the door slammed shut behind Corazon.

* * *

_Un Deux Troisssss~_

Corazon came running into the shop stumbling in the doorway and face planting on the floor before the entryway. Bon quit moving to gaze at the peculiar man for a minute before returning to his dancing.

"Shoes… " Corazon mutter lifting his head dizzily.

"I like your make-up!" Bon says giving Corazon a thumbs up.

"Truly? Much appreciated." Corazon flushed shyly, "I mean - I have to know who these shoes belong to!"

"These shoes?" Bon spun around drawing closer investigate the shoes, "these shoes belong to Sabo-chan."

"Sabo-chan?" Corazon inquires.

"Yes, he said these shoes would look fabulous with his new dress." Bon says grinning, "he was the one and only to purchase these shoes."

Bon took a gander at Corazon who was calm, his eyes shone with an undying satisfaction before he pivoted and left the store grasping the shoes.

"Ah young love." Bon moans turning around, "un, deux, trois."

* * *

"Sabo-kun, are you sure we have everything?" Koala asks investigating the boat.

"I double checked I believe we have everything." Hack says gesturing.

"I'm happy we have you Hack-san." Koala says grinning.

"Did I tell you all my new attack I was working on?" Sabo asks bouncing onto the vessel.

"Yes." Koala and Hack moan apparently irritated.

"Ace was so jealous." Sabo says grinning proudly.

"Sa-Sa-Sabo-chan!" Corazon comes running over, exhausted he stops before the docked vessel and breaths intensely.

"Is that the Marine kid who always falls?" Hack asks folding his arms, "do you know him Sabo?"

"No." Sabo says befuddled.

"His name is Rosinante-kun." Koala says delicately.

"My shoes!" Sabo says hopping off the ship and strolling over to Corazon, "thanks."

"W-will you marry me?" Corazon sitting on one knee to catch his breath he took a gander at Sabo as he strolled over.

Sabo gazed at him totally confounded and quiet.

"Rosinante-kun? Why might you need to wed Sabo-kun?" Koala asks chuckling.

"It's like the tale of Cinderella! I am prince charming bringing the shoes back." Corazon says grinning as Sabo's face turns a deep red.

"Ok! I see Saborella." Koala says chuckling.

Sabo quietly doesn't react bouncing back onto the boat.

"I'll take your quiet as a yes." Corazon says standing up, "I shall make you incredibly happy!"

"Congrats Rosinante-kun." Koala says grinning joyfully.

"Much thanks to you Koala-chan!" Corazon says grinning the sweetest most pure grin.

"W-we should go!" Sabo requests declining to pivot and face the strange man.

"Farewell Sabo-chan!" Corazon hollers waving to them.

* * *

"Roshi, what do you think of this example for the table garments?" Ace asks with wedding magazines spread out over the bar table.

"Yes, I like that one." Corazon says grinning, "I ran with this text style for the invites, do you like it?"

"That looks great." Ace says gesturing.

"Ace! Ace! Which dress should I wear to the wedding?" Izo asks cheerfully, "I like this one however I think this one would look better with your theme."

"What is going on?" Shanks asks befuddled.

"I was going to ask you, those two simply showed up and requested that Izo help them arrange their weddings." Thatch says scratching his head, "Marco wouldn't be happy."

"Ah! Marco! Don't tell him! I have to tackle this before Marco figures out!" Shanks says stressed, "it took so long to get him to agree to go out with me I can't lose him like this!"

"Roshi, make sure to put Dadan on one of those invites - she's similar to our mom." Ace says smiling.

"I can hardly wait to meet my mother-in-law!" Corazon says cheerfully.

"I wish I could comprehend this." Shanks murmurs rubbing his brow. Y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶t̶h̶ ̶S̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶i̶d̶e̶a̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶m̶o̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶


	6. Chapter 6

The hair stylist seat was set back as Shanks tilted his chin permitting Marco a good view of his chin hairs that had grown a bit too long for the blondes linking - the blonde slide the blade delicately over his neck.

"How was your trip - yoi?" Marco grinned cheerfully as he worked.

"It was okay, nothing truly intriguing happened - I wager Sabo will have some amazing stories about Luffy when he gets back." Shanks smiled happily.

"I'm certain he will." Marco sighed - Shanks noticed an odd aura around Marco and abruptly on instinct alone hopped from his seat as Marco was going to cut him with the blade he was utilizing. Shanks swung to face Marco who was clearly steamed; with this in mind he made a stride back from Marco.

"W-what wrong?" Shanks asks apprehensively.

"This." Marco hurls a note from his pocket - its a wedding invitation.

"T-that? You don't think that is serious right?" Shanks asks attempting cool Marco off.

"All I know is that you returned home and quickly I get this from Ace." Marco gripped his clench hand, "I'm tired of dealing with you."

"W-what!? No! Marco! I swear it isn't serious!" Shanks tries to explain as Marco pushes him out of the building slamming the door close.

Shanks gently tapped on the entryway as Marco left; showing up like a pooch locked outside in the downpour Shanks eyes shining asking for forgiveness as he stood at the door however these eyes were squandered on the blind fierceness that was Marco right now. N̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶p̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶ ̶M̶a̶r̶c̶o̶

* * *

"The log pose is going insane; what's up with this Island?" Nami questioned tapping her wrist as they strolled into town.

"Yoyoho I feel as if I've laid eyes on these individuals before...though I don't have eyes. Yohoho." Brook remarked following behind her.

"I'm wondering where Big Mom went, one second she was there and the next we're docked on this island." Sanji says lighting a cigarette, "this is unusual even for the grand line."

"Nami." Momonosuke took hold of Nami's jeans anxiously.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Nami grinned setting her hand on his head softly.

"I smell something." Chopper says sniffing the air.

"Pardon me." Brook says becoming flushed.

"Not that!" Chopper shouts irately, "I smell something that smells somewhat like Luffy."

"Luffy? How would Luffy be here?" Sanji asks befuddled.

"Lead the way Chopper." Nami says motioning for Chopper to keep running ahead.

_Burp _

"Yohoho pardon me." Brook says giggling.

"Realize a some manners you shitty bastard!" Sanji hollers kicking Brook in the head.

* * *

"Are you going to be here throughout the day pouting?" Thatch asks putting a mug in front from Shanks.

"Why'd he need to give that to Marco?" Shanks says frowning as he slams his head on the counter.

"He is his brother, he gave me one as well." Thatch says taking an invite out of his pocket.

Shanks puffed out his cheeks like a little kid which made Thatch snicker noisily at him.

"Why not simply find another person for Ace to wed?" Thatch asks rubbing his eyes smiling.

Shanks pushed his stool back remaining strong with a decided look over his face.

An uproarious snicker blended with the sound of food being chewed came from behind Shanks; he swung to see Bonney eating and giggling uproariously at him hitting her foot into the table.

"Moron." Bonney mutters through her food.

"Quiet down!" Kidd hollers standing up, "your love story is so tragic!"

Kidd swung to face Shanks tears moving down his red cheeks, "you're a moron as well." Bonney hollers spilling food all over.

"I need to help you!" Kidd says strolling over to Shanks, "I'll help you set up fire fist and save you relationship with the Pineapple-fellow."

"Huh?" Shanks appeared to be befuddled by Kidd's response.

"Captain loves imposing upon others relationships." Killer murmurs shaking his head, "I apologize."

* * *

"You offer some odd hats here." Kidd moans trying on some large sun hats, "however I do like this one."

"You said you were going to help me?" Shanks asks inclining toward the counter.

"We should consider somebody to set fire fist up with rather than you." Kidd says returning the hat, "do you have this hat in red?"

"Okay." Shanks says sitting on the counter, "I believe we're getting a transportation soon."

"Make sure to hold one for me, I need a sunhat." Kidd says bouncing up on the counter alongside him, "okay, what about that big nosed clown?"

A long hush fell upon the room.

BAHAHAHAH

"Come now Kidd, take this seriously." Shanks says rubbing his eyes, "Killer?"

"He's excessively shy with that sort of stuff." Kidd says turning his attention to Killer who was also trying on some hats; he turned to them an blushed a brilliant red. s̶o̶m̶e̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶v̶i̶s̶i̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶r̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶a̶s̶k̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶s̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶

"Someone from the straw hat group?" Shanks asks hopping up.

"How are we suppose to get any of them here?" Kidd asks; all of a sudden the door to the store opened

"Is this the spot Chopper?" Nami asks checking out the store.

"Definitely. its faint but it smells similar to Luffy - and like Zoro after he drinks." Chopper says sniffing the air.

"Destiny is on my side today." Shanks says reaching behind the counter and hauling out two mustaches; putting one on himself and the other on Kidd.

"You must be new here? Would you care to join us for a drink?" Shanks offers strolling up to them.

"He's the one that smells like Luffy." Chopper says sniffing the air around Shanks, "and Zoro."

"Aren't you Eustass Kidd?" Nami asks wrinkling her brow as she gazed at him.

"N-no I'm only some older man that resembles that good looking individual." Kidd says apprehensively.

"Come, come we'll treat you to a few drinks." Shanks says grinning.

* * *

Marco stood at the water's edge on the dock with a large box of things and one by one he started tossing the articles into the water with a scowl on his face. The stuff was anything that helped him to remember 'that red haired bastard' - he was hurling it all away.

"Yo! You appear to be in a terrible mood." Yasopp hollered out as he strolled over to Marco, Marco swung to him with a glare.

"That bastard red hair; he's going to wed my brother!" Marco shouted indignantly, "how might he be able to do that to me! Betraying my trust?"

"Mhm? The captain and Ace are just friends." Yasopp said scratching his jaw, "just friends."

Marco scowled at him then huffed out an exasperated breath.

"Captain jumped in the water to save Ace, after that Captain said Ace was acting unusual saying they're getting hitched." Yasopp says smiling, "you know how tenacious Ace can be."

"Yeah, sure." Marco folded his arms making a sharp expression.

"Well Marco, in the event that you need the Captain back you simply need to discover another person for Ace." Yasopp says turning to walk.

"I don't need that jerk back!" Marco shouts becoming flushed fiercely.

After Yasopp was far beyond his sight Marco murmured sitting down on the sandy shoreline and venturing into his pocket he hauled out his den-den mushi portable phone and opened the wave browser h̶a̶h̶a̶ ̶w̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶r̶o̶w̶s̶e̶r̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'r̶e ̶s̶o̶ ̶c̶l̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶ writing in Ace pairings. After a couple of minutes the screen loaded.

"Ace and Nami...Who is Nami? Hmmm… " Marco scratched his chin, "eh, next."

"Ace and Shanks...Fuck you." Marco muttered scrolling.

"Ace and Luffy...His brother? Eh? In any case, his brother isn't here." Marco murmurs.

"Ace and Law? Law? Trafalgar Law? Hahaha… " Marco chuckled under his breath, "I think Ace would drive him crazy...Well crazier."

"Ace and Vivi… Vivi? Who is Vivi? Why do I know none of these ladies?" Marco asks wrinkling his temples, "ah she's the princess that Sabo makes those dresses for!"

"Ace and Smoker...Smoker! Yes! I can make this work! I can do this!" Marco stood up decided, "I'll make Smoker and Ace get married." 

S̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶k̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶r̶s̶ ̶b̶l̶o̶c̶k̶ ̶ ̶


	7. Chapter 7

I̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶i̶r̶d̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶r̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶o̶b̶v̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶a̶p̶o̶l̶o̶g̶i̶z̶e̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶e̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶o̶c̶u̶s̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶o̶d̶d̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶r̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶,̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶e̶f̶u̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶d̶u̶m̶b̶ ̶j̶o̶k̶e̶s̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶.̶ ̶

"Okay, so this Island is somewhat peculiar, but essentially you'll be staying here until the others need you." Kidd says, scratching at the irritating mustache he was compelled to wear by Shanks.

"In the event that there is anybody you haven't seen in quite a while you'll likely find them on this island easily." Shanks says smiling, "anybody! Regardless of the fact that the may be dead, they're probably here strolling around living normally."

"Even Bellemere? Would I be able to see Bellemere!" Nami asks pummeling her hands on the table with wide eyes.

"Bellemere?" Kidd says, reclining in his seat in thought.

"Isn't she the one running the tangerine plantation outside of town?" Shanks asks turning his attention to Kidd.

"Oh! _That_ lady." Kidd says frowning.

"She threatened to remove my other arm in the event that I drew close to her plantation again, she doesn't appear to like pirates by any means." Shanks says scratching his jaw, "I believe she was a marine."

"Bellemere? She's truly here?" Nami's eyes filled with tears as she grinned splendidly, "Bellemere!"

Without the slightest hesitation Nami hurried out of the bar with Sanji quickly taking after her without a thought for any other person. Shanks moaned irritated at the two leaving and Kidd finished off his beverage rapidly.

"Why do you smell reminiscent of Luffy?" Chopper asks taking a gander at Shanks.

"Are you human?" Shanks asks disregarding Chopper's inquiry.

"I'm a reindeer I ate the hito-hito no mi h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶-̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶ ̶f̶r̶u̶i̶t̶." Chopper clarifies drinking his juice.

"How old are you?" Shanks asks wrinkling his forehead at Brook.

"Yohohoho you don't simply ask somebody their age like that its discourteous." Brook says scowling at Shanks.

"I'm going to assume that implies you're really old." Shanks says standing up, "however it was nice meeting Luffy's crew."

"Really? They appear like a group of idiots." Kidd says under his breath pushing his seat back.

"I look forward to meeting every one of you again when I get to see Luffy once more." Shanks says putting his hand on Chopper's cap, "Thatch is making a few desserts for you all to enjoy."

"Whoopee! Thank you!" Chopper says joyfully.

"Dessert! Dessert!" Brook chants happily.

"Our most logical option is to get one of those two that just ran off, the swirly brow and the hot redhead." Shanks says as he opens the entryway for Kidd.

"Well if Fire Fists affection for you is any evidence we ought to go for a redhead." Kidd says pulling off the mustache and hurling it away.

"You're a redhead." Shanks says taking a gander at Kidd inquisitively.

"Goodness please! I'm way out of Fire Fists league." Kidd says giggling, "keep it realistic."

* * *

"Let me go you damn fledgling!" Smoker shouts as he's dragged along by Marco into Thatch's bar. Marco stops for a minute to sweep the space for his objective his eyes fall upon Ace and he surges over dragging Smoker along through the bar.

"Ace! Have you met Smoker?" Marco asks smiling, "I heard you all met in Alabasta, no joke however it got truly_ hot and heavy_, didn't it?"

"What are you talking about you brainless bird!? We battled! Nothing else!" Smoker contends frowning at Marco.

"Hey listen here I'm attempting to hook you with my flawless sibling here be a little more thankful." Marco glares at him.

"Why are you trying to hook me with Smoker?" Ace asks confounded.

"Why would you like to wed Shanks!? He's a moron! He can't even tie a tie all alone! He drinks constantly and never considers anything important! He's a dolt! Why might you need to wed him-yoi?" Marco asks indignantly.

"Are you upset?" Ace asks standing up, "I didn't intend to upset you, Marco."

"Why might I be upset? He's only an idiot." Marco says moping.

"Look Marco this was all only a prank I was pulling on Shanks, I didn't think you'd get so steamed however - I'm sorry." Ace says setting his hand on Marco's shoulder, "I wouldn't take _your_ simpleton from you."

"R-really?" Marco asks pouting, "so you don't need my idiot - I mean Shanks?"

"No, he's all yours." Ace says smiling, "I didn't think you'd drag a marine here to attempt to get Shanks back."

"So you're not wedding the redhaired pirate?" Smoker asks as smoke channels from his mouth, "so we're still on for Friday night?"

"Better believe it." Ace says grinning.

"See you then fire fist." Smoker says coolly waving as he walks away.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Ace." Marco says embracing Ace.

"I'm sorry I attempted to take Shanks from you." Ace says embracing him back.

"Somebody going to go educate Shanks about this prank? He's been going crazy all week about it? He appeared to be really upset." Thatch says drinking a tall glass of rum.

"Kidd and Shanks left here a couple of days prior saying they were going to find another person for Ace to wed so Shanks could attempt to win back Marco." Izo says smiling.

"It appears both of you boneheads are ideal for one another, both of you reached the same conclusion." Thatch says chuckling.

"I'll go let him know." Ace says yawning, "I believe he's sufficiently suffered."

* * *

"My child! My child! Gracious I miss him so much!" A mama polar bear hollers crying as she strolls down the road.

"What happened?" Corazon asks drawing closer to the mother bear.

"M-my baby! I hired a young man to babysit a while back and all of a sudden my child just fled." Mama polar bear cries, "he left me nothing but this note."

**Off to become a pirate **

**TTYL **

"What did the sitter look like?" Corazon asks scratching his head.

"He had dark bags under his eyes with dark hair and a white fur cap with spots on it." The polar bear mother describes.

"Law!...I mean...mhmm...I don't think I've ever seen this individual before yet I'm certain your precious son is fine." Corazon says attempting to cover his tracks rapidly.

"My poor baby Bepo." The polar bear mother says rubbing her red eyes, "I trust he is safe."

"I'm certain he's fine." Corazon says attempting to console her.

P̶o̶l̶a̶r̶ ̶B̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶M̶a̶m̶a̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶t̶e̶r̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶L̶a̶w̶ ̶a̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶w̶a̶r̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶b̶a̶b̶y̶s̶i̶t̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶L̶a̶w̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶e̶w̶ ̶b̶a̶b̶y̶s̶i̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶v̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶u̶f̶f̶e̶r̶ ̶g̶r̶e̶a̶t̶l̶y̶.̶ ̶

* * *

"Why were you following Nami?" Bellemere demands remaining on Sanji guiding her rifle at his face, "you have three seconds to clarify."

"This reminds me of when I was a little girl, me and Nojiko simply going through the orchard together." Nami says strolling down a line of trees grinning, "I miss this."

"One...Two… " Bellemere starts to tally.

"Bellemere, he's a friend." Nami says halting Bellemere before she can hit three.

"Her friend?" Bellemere ventures off him and murmurs lighting a cigarette, "so you turned into a pirate? I'm watching you curly brows."

"Bellemere!" Corazon hollers running up the street, she immediately lifted the barrel of her weapon and pointed it at him leaving him speechless.

"I simply got done with rebuilding and planting all the stuff you smoldered last time you came here so remain as such there you idiot." Bellemere cautions holding her weapon.

"I simply needed to give you this invitation." Corazon says holding out an envelope.

Bellemere scowled at him for a minute prior before gradually strolling over to meet him as she got the envelope from him the envelope abruptly emitted on fire as she immediately dropped it. She turned her scowl on him as he took a gander at the blazing paper with a pout on his face.

"What was that paper you imbecile?" She asks gritting her teeth.

"You practically set Nami's mother ablaze you moron! I'll kill you!" Sanji shouts.

"That was a invite to my wedding, I'm wedding a revolutionary." Corazon says grinning.

"A revolutionary? You're a disrespect to the marines." She murmurs shaking her head.

"I am out of shape." Shanks mumbles attempting to rest as he keeps running up behind Corazon.

Before he can respond Bellemere has her firearm prepared and pointed at him - with that danger he bring his arm up in surrender attempting to calm her down.

"I warned you if you returned here I'd remove that remaining arm of yours." Bellemere says frowning at him.

"I simply need to borrow the redhaired young lady over there." Shanks says as a projectile flies at him scarcely missing his cheek.

"Nami? She's my daughter! I'm not giving you a chance to take her anyplace." Bellemere says frowning at him.

"She's your daughter?" Shanks asks stunned, "what do you think Kidd?"

"We don't have much options." Kidd says holding up his arms.

"Would we be able to get curly brows?" Shanks inquires.

"I am not leaving Nami-swan!" Sanji hollers.

"Why do you need them anyways?" Bellemere asks putting her firearm down.

"I need to discover somebody for Ace to wed so he'll leave me alone ." Shanks says lowering his arm.

With that Bellemere dropped her firearm slouching over in crazy chuckling.

"Ace? Didn't he let you know yet? He was just kidding about wedding you." Corazon says scratching his head, "he said it was retribution for a trick you pulled on him a while back."

"WHAT!?" Shanks asks stunned, "that bastard!"

* * *

"The water is really nice today horohorohoro." Perona chuckles joyfully as she plays in the shallow water of the shoreline while Mihawk sits on the shore perusing a book as the sun starts to set, "you ought to come in the water as well."

"Be sure you don't fall in so I won't need to come in." Mihawk says flipping the page of his book.

"Jerk." Perona mutters to herself puffing out her cheeks.

"I didn't think water would be that good of a time for a devil fruit user." Mihawk says glancing up from his book.

"In any case, take a gander at my adorable floaties! What's more, this swimming outfit you purchased me is super cute!" Perona says spinning in the water.

All of a sudden a large wave got Mihawk's attention as he set his book down and strolled over to the shore of the water and kneeled down to discover a pair of broken sunglasses, he lifted them up and investigated them intently.

"What'd you find?" Perona asks splashing her feet in the water as she strolled towards the shore.

"It would appear that Doflamingo lost his shades." Mihawk says smiling, "I assume that implies this arc is over, he'll presumably be heading back soon."

"Will he finish that new dress I requested?" Perona asks bouncing out from the water and racing to get her towel.

"He will if he wants these back." Mihawk says pushing the shades in his pocket.

"Horohorohoro." Perona giggles as she wraps the towel around herself, "we can most likely get a ton out of that quill head."

"Surely we can." Mihawk says setting a hand on Perona's head.

D̶O̶F̶F̶Y̶ ̶S̶U̶N̶G̶L̶A̶S̶S̶E̶S̶ ̶A̶R̶E̶ ̶O̶F̶F̶ ̶I̶ ̶A̶M̶ ̶S̶O̶ ̶I̶M̶P̶A̶T̶I̶E̶N̶T̶ ̶F̶O̶R̶ ̶T̶H̶E̶ ̶N̶E̶X̶T̶ ̶C̶H̶A̶P̶T̶E̶R̶


	8. Chapter 8

*̶E̶a̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶o̶k̶i̶e̶*̶ ̶P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶p̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶s̶l̶e̶e̶p̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶p̶o̶n̶s̶i̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶l̶a̶u̶g̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶o̶f̶f̶e̶r̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶o̶k̶i̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶l̶l̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶p̶o̶n̶s̶i̶b̶i̶l̶i̶t̶y̶ ̶

* * *

The blond sat placidly as he flipped through the paper drinking his espresso as he read over the most recent events to happen on Dressrosa apparently disinterested by it all.

"What on earth is that quill head hiding behind those glasses?" Marco inquiries picking up his toast, "its probably something truly weird that's gotta be the reason they aren't revealing it-yoi."

"ARGH!" Ace hollers hanging behind Marco, "that damn bastard! Talking crap while I'm stuck on this Island! I could beat him down with my hands behind my back! Get him Sabo!"

"Don't you know what's behind your brother's glasses?" Marco asks chomping down on his toast.

"I'm not permitted to discuss it." Corazon says as his toast appears from the toaster - obviously it was ablaze which brought about Corazon to quickly search for something to put the flame out with.

"Marco!" Shanks says crying as he snuggles up near to Marco inclining toward his lap.

"I already said I forgive you dammit!" Marco shouts frowning at him, "jeez you're more like a child then a boyfriend-yoi."

"Are you certain you need to stay in Sabo's room while he's gone Rosi?" Ace asks taking a seat at the breakfast table, "his room is a wreck, you can stay in my room if you want instead."

"I'm fine with it, its somewhat lonely back at my place since everyone is gone." Corazon says extinguishing the fire on his now charred toast, "you guys are fascinating."

"Fascinating? I've never heard that word to describe us." Marco says smiling.

Abruptly the door to the loft opened and in strolled Lord Cattington his head held high he was clearly a power to be reckoned with and nobody would set out to oppose this cat.

"Murmur howl murmur? _(So you plan on wedding Servant boy?)_" Lord Cattington inquiries hopping up onto an empty seat; Corazon appeared a touch apprehensive and simply nodded. .

"It's uncommon Cat-kun comes all this way." Ace says smiling. "would you like a beverage?"

"Howl murmur yowl. _(Forget about it I am here on business.)_ " Lord Cattington says licking his paw, "howl murmur meow yowl whimper meow murmur. _(According to my data you are a former Celestial dragon.)_" His eyes narrowed on Corazon.

Corazon swallowed back apprehensively.

"Murmur howl murmur meow yowl hiss murmur whimper - howl murmur yowl? _(I had thought you were a part of Doflamingo's group so I was somewhat restless about this circumstance - you are his brother right?)_ " Lord Cattington addressed genuinely.

Corazon nodded with a frown.

"Whimper meow meow murmur yowl? _(In any case, then you wound up joining the marines, right?)_ " Lord Cattington inquiry setting his paws on the table.

"Yes." Corazon says immovably, "I would prefer not to be viewed as a noble."

Lord Cattington's serious look diminished a bit as he settled down in his seat a grin on his face, "yowl, howl meow purr murmur. _(Okay, you may have my servants hand.)_"

Lord Cattington held out his paw permitting Corazon to take.

"Whimper meow purr nyan, yowl murmur purr-nyan. _(You can call me Papa Cat, welcome to the family Rosi.)_" Lord Cattington says hopping onto Corazon's lap and purring delicately.

"Marco we should get hitched too!" Shanks says as Marco shoves him away and stands up.

"I'm going to work, would you be able to do the dishes Ace?" Marco asks running his hand over his hair, "farewell Cat-kun."

"I'm not hearing a no Marco?" Shanks asks cheerfully Marco out the door.

"You're going to hear my foot hit your face in a moment." Marco says as the door shuts behind him.

* * *

"Where am I?" Zoro questioned frowning as he glanced around, "this doesn't look like Dressrosa...Did everybody get lost again?"

"Marimo! What the heck are you doing here! You're suppose to be on Dressrosa!" Sanji hollers running up to Zoro.

"Dumbass cook? Where the hell have you been?" Zoro asks scowling at him.

"I was protecting the ship!" Sanji hollers glaring back at him.

"Oh, then you wound up getting lost and ended up here?" Zoro asks grinning.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Sanji requests irately.

"Oi! Zoro! You're here _again_?" Shanks asks waving to Zoro.

"Redhair? So that's where I am, I'm on_ that_ Island once again." Zoro says folding his arms.

"Since you're here why not join me for a drink?" Shanks asks putting his arm on Zoro's shoulder.

"Redhair? You mean Akagami no Shanks?_ That_ Redhair? The one Luffy got that hat from?" Sanji asks stunned.

"Yeah, I guess." Zoro says scratching his head.

"Come on after we have a couple drinks I'll give you a ride back to Dressrosa." Shanks says chuckling cheerfully.

"Hold up! You're the Redhair Yonko!?" Sanji asks still stunned.

"No way, that blockhead man can't be the man Luffy looked up to - actually that makes sense." Nami says tranquilly before abruptly slapping Shanks over the head angrily, "you're the reason our captain is a foolhardy simpleton!"

"Eh! How is that my fault?!" Shanks asks rubbing his head.

"Try not to hit the good for nothing trust me it won't solve anything." Marco sighs strolling over, "Zoro you haven't been taking care of your hair! You're a mess okay come on, come on we're going to need to trim that chaos up-yoi."

"Again?" Zoro grumbles as Marco pats him on the back leading him to his shop.

"If you're going to be the world's greatest swordsman you have to look respectable - Mihawk comes in for a hair style like clockwork." Marco says serenely as he pets Zoro's head, "great job slowing the bird cage for your captain-yoi."

"Thank you." Zoro says quietly blushing.

"How can he know them so well!?" Sanji asks stunned.

"Sanji-boy? Is that you?" Ivankov shouts from down the road, "Sanji-boy!"

Sanji vanished at the sudden voice.

* * *

"Play it again Brook." Yorki says strolling down the road with Brook alongside him playing his violin.

"Yohoho." Brook snickered joyfully as the bow of his violin glides over the strings, "making a delivery of Binks' sake bringing it across the sea… "

"Chopper! I've been reading all of the stories about you and your companions! You've turn out to be such an extraordinary doctor!" Hiluluk says grinning joyfully as Chopper becomes flushed.

"Shut up! Saying that won't make me happy you jerk." Chopper says grinning.

"Ha! You think you're more beautiful than me!" Boa says chuckling.

"I don't think I know." Kidd says smiling.

"Bring it on." Boa says looking down on him in her signature pose.

"Dracule-chan, do you know what's up with Doflamingo's eyes? I mean it must be _really_ fascinating since they are concealing them for so long right?" Perona asks strolling close to Mihawk down the road as they get groceries for supper.

"I told you not to call me that." Mihawk mutters checking his grocery list, "all we need is milk."

"You're so mean." Perona says puffing out her cheeks.

"Princess-chan!" Sanji hollers running down the road his eyes meet with Perona's - before she can respond Mihawk lifts her up high permitting Sanji to fly past them both and fall face first on the ground, "p-princess… "

"Blacklegs, on the off chance that you touch her I will remove your valuable legs." Mihawk threatens glaring down at Sanji before placing Perona back down on the ground.

"Did he wash on the shore with the other trash?" Perona asks jabbing Sanji with her umbrella

"No doubt, be watchful with that man circling on this Island remember Zoro cautioned you about the pervert cook." Mihawk says settling the frills of Perona's dress.

* * *

"How is this going to prove who's more beautiful?" Killer asks confounded as he follows Boa and Kidd into an arcade.

"You're going down." Boa says apparently disregarding Killer's inquiry and pulling her hair back, "I will beat you at any game in here."

"Yeah, sure you will." Kidd says taking a seat at a race car game, "like you could beat me at anything."

"I will crush you disgusting man!" Boa hollers taking a seat next to him.

The game started and the two pushed down on the gas pedal as hard as they could speeding around the track nearing neck and neck - at last Kidd won by only a few seconds.

"Haha!" Kidd snickers cheerfully reclining in the seat, "you really thought you could win!"

"You mongrel." Boa says with a nauseated look all over as they strolled over to the air hockey table, "I wont lose again!"

"Yeah, sure." Kidd says snatching the puck for the game, "first to ten wins."

The puck moved quickly over the table as the two appeared to be gazing blades at one another hitting the puck with the greater part of their power attempting frantically to demolish the other. At last Boa figured out how to get the last point.

"Yes!" Boa says bouncing up energetically, "beauty really wins this time."

"One final match! Victor takes all!" Kidd says hammering his hand on the table.

"Goodness, if you demand losing again I wont stop you." Boa says grinning.

The two stood on either side of a fighting game remaining in a prepared battling stand they set their fingers drifting over the buttons prepared to begin at any moment - when the game said begin all that was heard was an uproarious slamming sound. The two were left standing before two crushed machines they'd pushed the buttons a tad to hard and decimated them.

They took a gander at one another then glanced around rapidly before running off to abandon the scene of the crime - fortunately Kidd happened to have the fake mustaches him and Shanks had utilized and Boa had some truly adorable shades she'd purchased. The two put the mustaches and shades on and gradually started heading for the way out of the arcade.

"Luffy!" Boa abruptly hollers her eyes falling on a claw machine close to the way out as she surges over to it, a charming Luffy plushie sat in the huge machine appeared to be calling to her. She put her cash in the machine and grabbed the controls with a determined look on her face. She delicately moved the hook along towards the extravagant toy and snatched it; he was gradually lifted up by his arm before the claw dropped him.

"Ah! Luffy!" Boa shouts pummeling her hand against the glass moping.

Kidd smiled and held out his arm abruptly the hook started to move taking after his hand and picked up the toy bringing it to the prize drop. Kidd reached inside and hauled the toy out giving it to Boa who grinned cheerfully at him.

"This was fun you sickening man, we ought to do it once more." Boa says grinning hugging her new toy.

"Definitely, snake witch." Kidd says laughing.

"Why don't we go transform some idiotic men into stone for no particular reason?" Boa asks as they head outside.

"Now you're talking Hancock." Kidd says as the doors shut behind them. .

"Why must he always break things?" Killer asks counting out some cash for the owner, "I'm terribly sorry about them."

* * *

r̶a̶n̶d̶o̶m̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶-̶ ̶W̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶l̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶L̶a̶w̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶m̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶D̶o̶f̶f̶y̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶u̶n̶g̶l̶a̶s̶s̶e̶s̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶L̶a̶w̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶m̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶t̶t̶a̶c̶h̶e̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶i̶m̶a̶g̶i̶n̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶u̶m̶b̶a̶s̶s̶e̶s̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶I̶s̶l̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶a̶l̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶m̶!̶ ̶I̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶a̶u̶t̶i̶f̶u̶l̶!̶ ̶S̶O̶ ̶B̶E̶A̶U̶T̶I̶F̶U̶L̶!̶

* * *

"Try not to get lost on the ship again, okay?" Shanks says as they board the boat together.

"I'm not a kid! I won't get lost!" Zoro says becoming flushed with a scowl.

"I'll help you watch out for him." Marco says slapping Shanks on the shoulder.

"I'm not a child!" Zoro hollers indignantly.

"Here have some juice." Shanks says holding out a juice box.

"I'm not falling for that." Zoro says folding his arms.

"Look what I have for you Zoro." Marco says holding a container of legos, "I wager you can make a cool sword with them-yoi."

"Really? You can make a sword with these?" Zoro asks taking a seat with the crate of legos.

"Dahaha… " Shanks says covering his mouth.

"Stop giggle hahaha." Marco says attempting to hold in his own chuckling.

"S-shut up!" Zoro says becoming flushed as he scowls at them.

* * *

zzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Look at this mess." Marco gripes strolling into the little space to discover Shanks and Zoro passed out on the floor, "both of you are boneheads at any rate you could at least keep this spot clean while you drink-yoi."

"I don't expect anything less of the Captain." Yasopp says peeking in from the entryway, "he's a terrible influence."

"We'll have him tidy up this wreckage on our way back, I already cleaned up his quarters." Marco murmurs rubbing his breath, "I don't know why you manage him."

"I don't know either, but he's a fun guy to have around right?" Yasopp asks smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Marco murmurs snatching some cover as Yasopp vanishes from the entryway.

Marco takes the empty bottle from Zoro's hand and places a cover on him before swinging to Shanks who was embracing two vacant jugs smiling joyfully. Marco reached get one of the containers when Shanks all of a sudden got his hand.

"Thank you... for dealing with me Marco." Shanks says daintily kissing Marco's hand with a grin.

"Numbskull, just go to sleep." Marco says pulling his hand away and hurling the cover at him, "in case you're not wide awake by dawn I'm hurling all the remaining alcohol over board-yoi."

"You're so savage!" Shanks cries as Marco leaves the door.

With the door closed Marco's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he put his hand on his chest.

"Moron." Marco murmurs under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

"I said this way! In what capacity would you be able to get lost so fast! Follow me Roronoa!" Yasopp hollers snatching the arm of the swordsman and guiding him towards the now devastated city of Dressrosa.

"It's almost like managing the captain after a prolonged night of drinking." Lucky Roo remarks viewing Yasopp.

"I don't think Luffy will see the boat from the shore here but just on the off chance I concealed the flags and covered the figure head." Benn moans lighting a cigarette, "hurry back Yasopp we can't stay long."

"Kaido isn't happy about Doffy being defeated." Marco murmurs sitting back in his seat on the deck.

"Kaido? You mean _Totoro_?" Shanks asks putting a finger in his ear.

"The bastard that you found while on your way to Marineford." Marco murmurs.

"Oh! That guy - well Luffy can take him." Shanks says disinterested.

"Are you still upset about this morning?" Marco asks standing up, "I warned you."

"You didn't need to really toss the majority of the alcohol over board!" Shanks says his eyes loading with tears.

"You didn't need to hop into the water to attempt to save the booze!" Marco shouts slapping Shanks on the head, "you blockhead!"

"You're so merciless!" Shanks says frowning.

"In any case, did you see the news? Kidd is planning to take you down with his pirate alliance, Mr. Big Tough Yonko." Marco says shutting his eyes with a deep annoyed breath.

"W-what! I thought we were friends! Why might he assault me! We were red-haired, one armed, facial scar pals! We started a club!" Shanks looking crushed at the news sniffed uproariously as snot spilled from his nose.

* * *

The door to the bar opened with an uproarious rattle as a steaming marine gradually strolled in, the pirates in the bar were calm as they watched the marine with intense eyes as he advanced toward the bar and pulled up a stool taking a seat with a grunt. The atmosphere was tense as the other customers of the bar seemed absolutely terrified of the angry marine.

"My, you don't appear to be cheerful, something wrong?" Ace asks smiling as he leans against the bar.

"Give me my usual drink." Akainu requests slamming his clench fist on the table, "I needn't bother with you fire-fist."

"You know, if you don't control your temper you may wind up accidentally putting a gap in someone's midsection." Ace narrowed his eyes with a sly smile.

"I told you that was _no_ accident." Akainu protested under his breath, "give fire-fist a beverage as well."

"Much thanks Magma Pup." Ace says smiling as Thatch starts pouring them both a drink, "you know the facial hair thing is working for you really well."

"I don't have to hear that from you." Akainu murmurs taking a drink from his glass, "my higher ups are - what's the right word?"

"Pointless?" Ace proposes.

"Boneheads?" Thatch offers.

"Unfair? Doormats?" Izo offers cleaning the bar.

"Yes," Akainu murmurs under his breath swishing back the rest of his drink, "puppets to the celestial dragons."

"Think about who picked the wrong side then?" Izo says smiling as Thatch refills Akainu's glass.

"Shut up." Akainu moans, "I am the Fleet Admiral, I'm going to do what I can for justice regardless of the possibility that I need to punch holes in the torso of every pirate I see!"

Akainu stood up the sound of a bunch of moving chairs and rushed foot steps could be heard as the bar quickly cleared out.

"Then again you could stay here and have a couple of more drinks and tell us more about how stupid the gorosei are, eh?" Thatch offers raising a brow with a wide smile.

Akainu looked irate for a minute prior to sitting down with a deep sigh as he put his hand his glass.

"Pour me another beverage." Akainu says tapping his glass on the counter, "bunch of useless old men."

"Great decision." Thatch says pouring Akainu another glass.

"WAHHH!" Sanji cries boisterously as he sits on the floor as a little child beside Bonney's table as she chowed down on her large pile, "WAHH!"

"Quiets down you rascal I'm tryin' to eat!" Bonney shouts spitting her food all over the place.

"Come on, can't you just simply turn him back to normal? I would prefer not to deal with him like this!" Nami says grabbing child Sanji off the floor and holding him up to Bonney, "please!"

"The swirly brow nitwit was annoying me." Bonney says scowling at Nami, "on the off chance that you guarantee to keep him as far away from me as possible I'll turn him back"

"Eh? That could be hard." Nami says with a stressed expression,

"Then figure out how to live with the irritating child." Bonney says standing up, "I have places to be.".

"Okay! Fine! I guarantee I'll keep him far from you!" Nami says holding out infant Sanji to her, "please turn him back!"

"Okay, fine." Bonney mumbles crunching on her pizza, "X-Drake is holding a gathering I would prefer not to miss make certain he doesn't tail me or it'll be both of you next time."

"R-right!" Nami says nodding.

"See you later, Cat burglar." Bonney says putting her hand on Sanji's head and leaving - he quickly turned back to normal. N̶o̶r̶m̶a̶l̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶t̶r̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶S̶a̶n̶j̶i̶,̶ ̶l̶e̶t̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶a̶b̶y̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶m̶o̶r̶e̶

"You simpleton! Stop that!" Marco hollers wrapping his arms around Shanks midsection holding him back as Shanks tried to hop off the boat in tears as they sailed away from the island of Dressrosa.

"I thought Kidd was my friend." Shanks says moping as he takes another step towards the rail.

"You are a YONKO! Quit acting like a three year old!" Marco hollers pulling on Shanks with no luck.

"He's much more immature than normal when he's sober." Benn says putting out his cigarette as he watches with delight as Marco tries to manage Shanks; thankful someone else had to deal with Shanks instead of him.

"W-what! God dammit! You are a complete dolt! Why do I put up with you!" Marco burst into blue flares as he utilized his sharp claws to push Shanks down on the deck and positioned himself on Shanks back, "fine! In the event that you wont battle Kidd I will!"

* * *

"Princess!" Sanji hollers as Nami opens the door to the bar; as the doors opened Mihawk and Perona come into view. Sanji apparently not noticing Mihawk who had his hand solidly put on his sword prepared to cut at Sanji on the off chance that he got excessively close fortunate for Sanji he was just hit with one of Perona's ghosts.

"It's the pervy cook.." Perona murmurs as Sanji tumbles to his knees in a droop of sadness.

"You're the young lady from Thriller Bark!" Nami says stepping back, "what did you do to Sanji?"

"P-princess… " Sanji murmurs reaching out a hand to grab Perona's dress as she hits him with another ghost, "I'm rubbish… ."

"Yes you are." Perona says stepping on Sanji's back.

"Great job." Mihawk says grinning slightly as he set a hand on Perona's head, "you, I trust you are a part of the strawhat crew right?"

"Yes, she's the Cat Burglar." Perona says grinning.

"Doflamingo has been defeated." Mihawk says folding his arms, "it's about time you all head back to the story."

"What? Doflamingo is defeated!?" Nami asks grinning, "Luffy did it! He did it! Sanji did you hear that!"

"I ought to abandon discovering the all blue rubbish like me will never discover it." Sanji says frowning on the ground.

"Seems like its time for you to head back." Bellemere says exiting behind them and setting a hand on Nami's back, "you have to make a beeline for your group."

"I would prefer not to leave the wonderful ladies here!" Sanji says standing up, "so many beautiful women!"

"Negative hollow!" Perona hollers hitting him with another ghost.

"I'm an terrible cook… I ought to abandon being human...I'll simply be a light... I probably can't even do that right." Sanji says sulking.

"Go ahead we'll get you all a few supplies for the excursion back." Bellemere says grinning joyfully as she leaves with Nami, "Curly brow hustle or we'll leave you behind."

"Y-yes Bellemere-san." Sanji says jumping to his feet rushing after them.

* * *

The apartment building was burning smoke surging up into the sky as the two stood quietly gazing up at the building.

"You know, Marco is going to slaughter us when he gets back." Ace moans with a worried expression running his hand through his hair, "we are so dead."

"I'm so sorry!" Corazon says swinging to Ace with a miserable look all over.

"It's not totally your fault." Ace says scratching his head, "I mean Marco shouldn't have left two combustible individuals, such as us, alone in the apartment."

"This is an unpleasant birthday." Corazon says sulking.

"It's your birthday? I'll go treat you to a few drinks then! We ought to party before Marco gets back!" Ace says setting his hand on Corazon's back just to have his jacket burst into flames - the two take a gander at one another befuddled, "w-was that you or me?"

"I have no clue." Corazon answers confounded.

"Hahaha!" Ace begins laughing slouching forward, "You're so amusing Roci! We should go get drunk and hide from Marco."

"A-alright." Corazon says anxiously.

* * *

"What are you all doing here?" Sabo asks falling from the sky and arriving on the deck of the boat to the weird sight of Marco sitting on top of Shanks - he looked exceptionally befuddled as he gazed at them.

"Stop! Your hair is annoyingly untidy!" Marco shouts picking at Shanks hair.

"Did I miss something? Should I leave?" Sabo asks moving in back from them anxiously.

"We'll give you a ride back to the island." Marco murmurs jabbing his beak into the back of Shanks head, "should we go get your companions?"

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Sabo says taking a seat alongside both of them on the deck, "you ought to see Luffy he's so strong."

"I don't expected anything less of him." Shanks says smiling.

"Here." Sabo says pulling a bit of paper from his pocket, "I had a vivre card made for Luffy."

Marco let out an exasperated moan as he at last stood up permitting Shanks to move; Shanks grinned deep in thought as he gazed at the card in his grasp.

"Ace has been lonely with you out of the picture." Shanks says standing up and tidying himself off, "okay, set out straight toward home fellows!"

"Haha." Sabo chuckles standing up, "Ace misses me?"

"The clumsy marine misses you as well." Marco says scratching his head.

"Huh?" Sabo asks confounded.

All of a sudden from the water Koala comes bouncing up onto the boat with an irate look all over followed by Hack.

"You jerk! How could you leave without us!" Koala hollers.

"Koala-chan, I grabbed your mail for you." Shanks says standing between Sabo and Koala holding out some mail.

"A wedding invitation?" Koala asks confounded, "so the marine was not kidding?"

"We've all developed to truly like Roci." Marco says grinning, "he's really close to Ace too."

"He's been staying in your room since you cleared out so we've become more acquainted with him." Shanks says scratching his jaw, "did you know you're going to be a stepparent?"

"Stepparent! What! I didn't even consent to wed him!" Sabo asks stunned.

"Izo has already put a considerable amount of work into this wedding." Marco says smiling, "you realize what he'll do in the event that you ruin all of his work."

"Y-you must be joking!" Sabo shouts irately, "I can't wed him!"

"Lord Cattington officially promised your hand to him." Shanks says picking his nose, "and Corazon already went out to dinner with Dragon to become more acquainted with your family better."

"Goodness! I can hardly wait! Sabo-kun! I require a truly beautiful dress for the wedding!" Koala says applauding.

"What did I miss?" Sabo asks himself.

"Koala-chan would you like to be my date to the wedding?" Shanks requests only to be knocked back onto the deck as Marco places a heavy foot on his back angrily.

"Idiot." Marco murmurs.

"I hope Trafalgar-kun can make it back in time for the wedding." Koala says chuckling.

"I'll have to get my suit repaired after the last mission we had." Hack says snickering, "I think I'd best purchasing another one."

"Doffy ought to be back on the Island soon I'm certain he could fix the suit." Koala says grinning, "I wonder if Lord Cattington-kun will wear a charming little tie."

"No, seriously, what did I miss?" Sabo asks stunned.


	10. Chapter 10

"Marco! You don't have to fix my hair!" Sabo gripes as he strolls off the ship with Marco taking after behind him picking at his hair.

"It's not my fault your hairs a wreck." Marco says, pulling at his hair, "it's beginning to look like Shanks hair it's scaring me."

"Stop that!" Sabo says swatting Marco's hand away.

"Scaring? Is my hair that terrible?" Shanks asks scratching his head.

"Yes." Marco says, smiling as he looks behind him back at Shanks.

"M-Marco-" Sabo intrudes on the two as he stops in his spot gazing at the building. "This is the place our flat was correct?"

"What?" Marco asks, swinging to face the building," WHAT!?"

"Dahaha! For once it's not me who pissed you off." Shanks says giggling joyfully.

"Ace!" Marco hollers pivoting with a look of pure anger, patches of blue flames began showing up on him.

"Marco's back." Ace says, strolling with Corazon towards the building - before he can respond Marco's hands are solidly around his neck.

"All things considered, I'm happy you're both okay!" Marco hollers shaking Ace as he chokes him.

"It was my fault! I'll fix everything!" Corzon says, attempting to quiet Marco.

"No offense Marine-kid, however I don't think I'd trust anything you fixed." Shanks says, looking from behind Marco, "I've got some treasure on the boat I'll contribute some cash to contract somebody to fix this place up."

"HUFJOIJUIORIUHRE… " Ace rambled as he was losing consciousness from being strangled.

"We'll get galley-la to repair this spot." Shanks says putting a hand on Marco's shoulder, "it'll be good as new."

Marco let out a little murmuring sound as he extricated his hands from Ace's neck, permitting Ace to tumble to the ground.

"Meanwhile, you can come stay with me." Shanks offers smiling a wicked smile.

"No, I'll go stay with Pops." Marco says, folding his arms, "I'm not prepared to live with you yet."

"Yo! Shanks would I be able to stay with you?" Ace asks, sitting up and holding up his hand, "Pops said I can't stay with him after last time."

"No!" Marco squawked swinging to Shanks before rapidly before trying to conceal his sudden outburst and returning to his usual calm self, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Where am I expected to stay?" Sabo asks scowling at the gathering.

"You can come stay with me." Corazon offers grinning brilliantly.

"R-really?" Sabo asks anxiously.

"It's settled! Have a ton of fun Sabo! Try not to do anything I wouldn't do." Shanks says, leaving with Ace and Marco taking after behind him.

* * *

"Sabo-kun? I thought you didn't want to marry the marine?" Koala asks, sitting in Sabo's dress shop as she flips through a magazine.

"B-but I really like this dress I purchased." Sabo says turning around in a delightful white frilly dress, "I look graceful."

"I know everybody's been teasing you, however you truly shouldn't wed somebody you don't even know." Koala says with a profound murmur as she shuts her magazine.

"Actually, I've been staying with him for some time - we even went out to dinner yesterday." Sabo says lifting the skirt of the dress.

"Truly? How'd that go?" Koala asks grinning.

"Horrendously." Sabo says, looking at the dress deep in thought, "he spilled his food, slipped numerous times and afterward the restaurant caught on fire."

"He set the spot ablaze?" Koala asks amazed.

"Really, that may have been my fault." Sabo says looking away blushing.

"Hahaha! Perhaps you are ideal for each other!" Koala says snickering.

"He told me about when he was a child." Sabo says, taking a seat, "he used to be a celestial dragon."

"A celestial dragon!?" Koala asks stunned.

"His dad wanted to live like as a human being so he took his family and left the celestial dragons." Sabo says, apparently talking more to himself than to Koala, "sadly, they couldn't get away from the notoriety of the celestial dragons."

"Mhmm… it's difficult to shed all the unpleasant things the celestial dragons have done ...then what happened?" Koala asks setting her head in her hand.

"I would not like to pry a lot into his past - it appeared to be truly difficult to discuss." Sabo says shutting his eyes with a profound murmur, "in the end he became a marine."

"To go from a celestial dragon to one of their puppets." Koala says serenely, "how miserable."

"He let me know about his relationship with his brother." Sabo says, taking a gander at Koala as his eyes load with tears, "it was so miserable."

"I see." Koala says, shaking her head, "so that is how it went."

"I think I like Roci-chan." Sabo says standing up with a grin.

"Roci-chan?" Koala asks with a chuckle.

"S-shut up." Sabo says becoming flushed.

"I figure that means both of you are getting along well." Koala says, grinning, "shouldn't something be said about that one though?|

Koala pointed down at the wailing Ace who was sticking to Sabo's leg; it appeared they'd overlooked him long enough so Koala at last chose to draw attention to the odd event.

"I missed you Sabo!" Ace says through his tears, "I forgive you for forgetting me! I'm just glad your alive!"

"Yeah, I know you've let me know a couple times now it's gotten irritating at this point." Sabo murmurs shaking his head.

"Also, this dress makes you resemble a manatee." Ace says looking up at the dress.

"Shut up! I'll execute you!" Sabo hollers angrily.

* * *

Shanks watched the bit of paper as it moved over the table with a grin all over his face then the door opened, causing another paper to fall from the nightstand moving towards the opened door landing directly before Marco who was looking irritated grasping a few sacks.

"Is this a vivre card?" Marco asks stooping down and grabbing the paper, "when'd you have this made?"

"A while ago." Shanks says standing up.

"Numbskull." Marco frowns at him giving the paper back before reaching into his own pocket and hauling out another bit of paper, "well I guess we're both numbskulls."

Shanks giggles energetically as he wraps his arms around Marco pressing him in his arms.

"Y-you don't need to hug me! I simply get stressed you may get drunk and get lost or something." Marco says reddening a dark red.

* * *

Law sat outside on the ground far from the greater part of the commotion of the strawhats as he got his den den mushi and held it up to his mouth with a slight grin on his drained face.

"Hi?" Corazon's voice was clear through the den den mushi listening to him Law felt tears well in his eyes, "Law?"

"Cora-san! Did you hear? We defeated Doflamingo." Law says with a grin all over.

"Really? That`s nice." Corazon says, smiling broadly.

"That`s nice?" Law grimaced irately.

"What do you want a kiss on the cheek?" Corazon asks picking his nose.

"Yes!" Law hollers angrily, "I endure Strawhat-ya for more than a year now! I deserve something!"

"It's just been a day." Corazon says flicking his booger.

"It feels like a year!" Law says, moping, "I'm going to go bald at a young age just from the stress he's brought on me today."

"On the off chance that you return with Doffy make an effort not to fight the whole way, okay?" Corazon says, snickering, "he'll make you do that stupid dance you detest."

"I'm not a child any more, he can't make me do that dance!" Law shouts remaining strong with a red face, "and I'm not heading back with him!"

"Was working with Strawhat that awful?" Corazon inquires.

"He is irritating! He gives it his best shot to destroy my plans!" Law says, hurling his cap off his head, "I thought of an impeccable plan and he did everything the wrong way! I'm genuinely stunned we even won."

"Did you truly think your plan would work?" Corazon inquires.

"W-what?" Law asks scowling at the den den mushi.

"Doffy knows you really well, he most likely knew your entire plan the minute you started your assault - strawhat probably helped a great deal since Doffy had no clue how to make sense of what's going on in his head." Corazon says, grinning, "you ought to thank strawhat."

"Shit..." Law mumbles under his breath.

"In any case, Law I'm proud of you." Corazon says grinning a tender grin.

"You jerk!" Law shouts hanging up the den den mushi and folding his arms, "hold up? Did he say he was proud of me? Cora-san is _proud_ of me?"

Law's lower lip started to quiver as he covered his eyes with his hands tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

"Cora-san… " Law murmured through his tears.

"Oi! Trafalguy!" Luffy says, strolling over to him and grabbing his cap, "what's wrong? Hungry? They made us sandwiches and rice balls with umeboshi!"

"GAHHHH!" Law shouts indignantly.

* * *

"I miss Luffy… " Shanks moan intensely as he completes his drink and swings to Ace.

"Me as well." Ace moans finishing his own drink.

"I miss Roger as well!" Shanks says, sitting up in his seat.

"Roger?" Ace asks with a sickened look all over.

"You know I could bring you over to visit him." Shanks offers, smiling, "I mean envision meeting your dad, the pirate king!"

"He's not my dad." Ace murmurs as Thatch fills his container.

"Still not prepared to acknowledge him?" Shanks asks a bit crippled.

"As far as I'm concerned Whitebeard is my father." Ace says quickly drinking his second drink.

"I see." Shanks says, standing up, "okay, I understand I'll be right back."

"He's not very subtle is he?" Thatch asks smiling.

Shanks looked outside the entryway just to have the neckline of his shirt quickly dragged and pulled.

"I don't think this'll work Captain." Shanks says, scratching his head, "he is extremely blunt about loathing you."

"B-but." Roger started to sulk holding a vast bundle of roses and dressed in a decent suit, "he met Rouge! Is there any good reason why he won't give me a chance to be his dad!"

"Honey." Rouge says delicately setting a hand on Roger's head, "you must be understanding as he is a stubborn child."

"Try not to stress Captain it's not like he's going anyplace." Shanks says, smiling, "you have a lot of time to create a relationship with him."

"He won't even see me." Roger says dropping the bunch and folding his arms with a grimace.

"He's tenacious like his dad beyond all doubt." Rouge says, running her fingers through Roger's hair.

"Shanks." Ace voice startled every one of them as they swung to see Ace peeking out from inside the bar, "in the event that you continue attempting this I'll take your other arm and beat you with it."

"R-right! I won't do it again! I guarantee it, Ace!" Shanks says apprehensively.

"Hey! Why are you on his side!?" Roger asks frowning at Shanks.

"I would prefer not to ruin_ my_ relationship with Ace." Shanks says shrugging.

"Your so mean!" Roger hollers running off.

"Roger! Come back! Would you be able to truly reprimand him! Take a look at Ace! He's precious!" Rouge shouts, pursuing Roger.

"I'm not kidding Shanks you will regret it on the off chance that you attempt this again." Ace says, scowling at Shanks.

"I get it." Shanks says with an apprehensive grin, "to apologize I'll even pay for our drinks."

* * *

The Celestial Dragon's vessel ceased on the shore of the Island, the crew scrabbled to the shore setting up a carpet covering for the Celestial dragon to leave the huge boat without disgracing his heavenly feet with the basic earth of this soiled island.

Charloss ventured off the vessel as the crew lined the edges of the carpet bowing profoundly demonstrating their appreciation to the snot nosed bubble wearing heavenly dumbass. He stopped, looking around the city was a little walk from the shoreline so there was no one in sight with the exception of the Hawkeyed swordsman and the ghost princess who appeared to be having a day out at the beach.

Charloss looked totally shocked to see the two essentially disregarding his presence going about their every day business as if the immense Celestial had not in any case graced them with his exceptionally presense.

"Mihawk-chan! Help me!" Perona says hopping to her feet and tidying off her swimsuit of sand, "I need to giant sandcastle!"

"Make it by yourself." Mihawk groans sitting back in his seat under a charming pink beach umbrella Perona had carried with them.

"Why aren't they bow!" Charloss hollers venturing into his coat and hauling out a firearm, "how could they ignore me!"

"He's not cute by any means." Perona says under her breath peeking through her bangs at the irate celestial.

"Sir, that isn't a smart thought." Charloss assistant states smoothly, "that is the world's most greatest swordsman."

"What is his sword compared to my firearm?" Charloss asks frowning at Mihawk.

"Hororororo." Perona begins snickering as she watches Charloss.

"Maybe your assistant didn't clarify the guidelines of this island to you." Mihawk says, glaring back at Charloss, "you may wind up dead in the event that you don't comprehend them."

"How could you talk back to me!? Filth!" Charloss shouts pulling the trigger to his firearm onto to have the shot avoided effortlessly by Mihawk.

"How could you attempt to shoot Mihawk-chan!" Perona shouts standing up.

"Disregard him." Mihawk murmurs standing up, "it's pointless to assault such a powerless individual."

"Fine." Perona says, puffing out her cheeks irritated as she gets her umbrella, "we should get frozen yogurt!"

"The nerve! Guards! Capture them! I was ignored! Have them slaughtered!" Charloss hollers irately.

"Tragically that is unthinkable on this island, sir." Charloss associate says anxiously.

"What?" Charloss asks, swinging to him with a glare.

"Celestial Dragons have no power on this Island." His associate says altering his tie.

"Impossible!" Charloss contends.

"This Island is where Pirates and Marines gather together the only rules is that the laws do not apply from the world government and all grudges are left at this very shore." His collaborator tries to clarify plainly.

"I don't get it." Charloss says picking his nose.

"On this island you no longer have the force of the marines behind you." His assistant says anxiously, "at the end of the day, once you enter this island you are all alone - in the event that you annoy anybody and they assault you _nobody_ will help you."

Charloss let out an irritated murmur as he folded his arms, thinking for a minute.

"I've decided - I need the pink haired young lady as my new wife." Charloss says apparently neglecting his associates cautioning.

"S-sir are you certain?" His assistant asks anxiously.

"It would appear that we have an exceptional visitor." Crocodile says, watching out the window of his Beach Resort, "this'll be fun, I wonder how long before he pisses the wrong individual off."

"An hour." Daz mumbles.

"On the off chance that he's fortunate." Crocodile says laughing.

* * *

T̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶k̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶l̶̶̶l̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶m̶̶̶u̶̶̶c̶̶̶h̶̶̶ ̶̶̶f̶̶̶o̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶d̶̶̶e̶̶̶a̶̶̶l̶̶̶i̶̶̶n̶̶̶g̶̶̶ ̶̶̶w̶̶̶i̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶ ̶̶̶m̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶f̶̶̶o̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶1̶̶̶0̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶p̶̶̶t̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶l̶̶̶r̶̶̶e̶̶̶a̶̶̶d̶̶̶y̶̶̶!̶̶̶ ̶̶̶I̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶m̶̶̶a̶̶̶k̶̶̶e̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶m̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶p̶̶̶p̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶p̶̶̶e̶̶̶o̶̶̶p̶̶̶l̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶j̶̶̶o̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶i̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶r̶̶̶a̶̶̶c̶̶̶k̶̶̶f̶̶̶i̶̶̶c̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶m̶̶̶u̶̶̶c̶̶̶h̶̶̶!̶̶̶ ̶̶̶T̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶k̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶!̶̶̶ ̶̶̶I̶̶̶ ̶̶̶h̶̶̶o̶̶̶p̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶o̶̶̶n̶̶̶t̶̶̶i̶̶̶n̶̶̶u̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶j̶̶̶o̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶s̶̶̶t̶̶̶o̶̶̶r̶̶̶y̶̶̶!̶̶̶


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you done?" Sabo asks with his eyes shut as Corazon paints his face.

"You have soft skin… " Corazon says putting his hand on Sabo's scar.

"Facial scars make you look cooler right?" Sabo asks, smiling as he places his hand over Corazon's, "shouldn't something be said about you? How'd you get those scars?"

"Huh?" Corazon took a gander at his exposed chest as he stood up smiling, "battle wounds."

"I wager the greater most of those are from you." Sabo says hurling Corazon his shirt, "you're more of a threat to yourself than anyone else."

"Very funny." Corazon says securing his shirt, "Are you going to try on that dress?"

"Without a doubt." Sabo says strolling into the back of his store, "we may require your brother to fix it up a bit but it looks great."

"He'll be back soon." Corazon says lighting his cigarette, "Koala says that you and Doffy don't get along too well - "

"He insults my dresses!" Sabo shouts furiously, "he's a bastard!"

"Mhmm...The dress looks extraordinary." Corazon says as Sabo comes exiting with the fleecy dress on.

"Mihawk-chan! Take a look at that dress!" Perona says pushing her face against the glass, "I love it! It's super cute!"

"Should we go inside then?" Mihawk asks opening the entryway with a dull expression, she grinned cheerfully as she ran into the store.

Sabo face was a splendid red as he took a gander at the dress he was wearing avoiding eye contact with the costumers.

"The two most flammable individuals around the local area, be careful Perona." Mihawk murmurs gazing at the two, "you have Perona's measurements alright, right?"

"I need that dress you're wearing!" Perona says grinning.

"This spot stinks." Charloss says as the entryway opens and he strolls in with his assistance, "what appalling outfits."

"Him again?" Perona asks puffing out her cheeks.

"What on earth is a Celestial Dragon doing on this Island? Is he a moron or suicidal?" Sabo protests under his breath.

"Watch out, don't stir up some dust in here it'll ruin the dresses." Corazon says putting a tender hand on Sabo's shoulder.

"F-fine." Sabo murmured folding his arm.

* * *

The blond sat back in his seat reclining as he read through the most recent news anticipating a client - the clock ticked appearing to be giving him a sign as he quickly snatched his hot mug of espresso lifting it from the table and holding it for a couple of minutes when nothing happened he appeared somewhat befuddled putting his mug down.

"Is the time off?" Marco asks himself standing up from his seat, "for the most part Kaido does his weekly belly flop at this moment - guess he's busy."

"Filth! I require a hair stylist!" A nasally voice rang in from the open way to the salon - Marco discovered the voice ear bleedingly irritating as his eye jerked at the sound.

Marco looked out from his office to see the unmistakable outfit of a celestial dragon as he stood at the front counter repeated hitting the bell impatiently requesting Marco to the front.

"Unfortunately you are the most dependable stylist on this island." Charloss murmurs as Marco gradually advances toward the front counter, "I figure I'll permit you to take care of my heavenly hair."

"Oh the joy I feel." Marco mumbled wryly, "sit down."

"Make sure to treat my hair with the most extreme care." Charloss says sitting himself in one of the seat.

"Whatever you say." Marco says smiling cruelly as he snatches a substantial pair of scissors, "_keep still_."

* * *

"At long last I'm back home." Law says grinning joyfully as he heads towards the eatery he promised to meet Corazon at when he returned, he opened the door.

"Law! You made it!" Corazon says grinning splendidly.

"He's your son?" Sabo asks frowning as his eyes met with Law's, "Oh! You're the fellow who was with Luffy!"

"You're strawhats brother?" Law asks with a sour expression.

"Luffy will be so glad! I figure this'll make Luffy your Uncle." Sabo says chuckling cheerfully.

"This is awesome Law knows your brother already - I can hardly wait for him to meet Ace." Corazon says cheerfully.

"Y-you're wedding Strawhats brother?" Law asks eyes jerking with wrath, "NO!"

Law woke up in the room with everyone else quietly resting around him the only light was from the moon outside, he was covered in his own sweat and breathing vigorously _don't worry Law it was only a bad dream_.

* * *

"Why did we wind up here?" Sanji asks kicking a large rock away furiously.

"According to Big Mom, we're suppose to be on this Island for the following arc." Nami says looking over her map.

"Why'd I get stuck here with you all in any case?" Ceasar asks picking his nose.

"Wouldn't I be able to simply kick this into the damn sea!" Sanji hollers grasping Caesar's heart firmly.

"Gah! Stop that! You're going to crush it moron!" Caesar hollers furiously.

"Moron?!" Sanji shouts, all of a sudden Sanji stopped to sniff the air with an idiotic smile all over, "I smell ladies."

"Ladies?" Chopper asks sniffing the air, "do you mean Nami?"

"No, another lady." Sanji says smiling broadly.

"He's frightening! Why do you folks keep him? I don't feel safe for the ladies on your ship." Caesar says moving in an opposite direction from Sanji.

"All things considered, he is a really decent cook." Nami murmurs rolling up her map, "okay, let's get to work."

"Yohoho aren't we suppose to be split up?" Brook inquires.

"Right, Come on Momo." Nami says taking Momonosuke's hand.

"Ah! Wait! Don't abandon me with the pervy cook!" Caesar says attempting to take after Nami.

"Pervy cook! You bastard! I'll kick you into the sea!" Sanji shouts bringing his foot down vigorously on Caesar's head.

* * *

"Finally we're really back in the story." Kidd moans thudding his foot vigorously on the table, "I even did my hair for the event."

"You look extraordinary captain." Killer moans.

"I always look extraordinary." Kidd says smiling, "Hancock did my hair, she even gave me a few tips for make-up."

"I didn't foresee such a friendship." Hawkins mutters in his seat.

[TEXTING]

Boa: OMG That moisturizer you got me works so well

Kidd: I know right?!

Kidd: My hair looks super good today

Boa: obviously it does! LOL

Boa: Well at least somebody in your group has great hair

Kidd: LOL! No doubt Hawkins hair looks like straw a steed would eat

Boa: LMFAO So true!

"Infantile." Hawkins moans as they listen to Kidd chuckle to himself as he messages Boa.

All of a sudden a boisterous sound rang through the hideout bringing about a seismic tremor knocking Kidd's telephone from his hands and to the ground where it broke. Kidd gazed down at the broken telephone clearly annoyed for a couple of minutes while the others hurried to the exit to attempt to discover the reason for the sudden effect.

"Who the hell was that!?" Kidd shouts standing up from his seat and trailed the others outside.

"It sort of felt like Thursday morning back home." Killer says scratching his helmet.

"Thursday? Well I guess we all know who it is then." Apoo murmurs folding his arms.

"Shit." Kidd reviled under his breath, "that bastard owes me a new phone now."

"I don't see that encounter going well by any stretch of the imagination." Hawkins moans.

"Would we be able to pull out of the alliance now?" Apoo whispers to Hawkins.

"I don't see that working out either." Hawkins says closing his eyes.

"We're fucked." Apoo says shaking his head.

"Basically." Hawkins sighs.

"KAIDO! THIS IS THE EIGHTH TIME YOU'VE BROKEN MY PHONE!" Kidd hollers approaching the man.

* * *

"An alien!" Ace hollers quickly punching at the being thumping him once more into the side of a building splitting the wall somewhat, Ace strolled closer narrowing his eyes as he investigated the creature, "oh, it was only a really ugly guy...I believe it's a guy...Are you human? You resemble a bald overgrown baby."

"Bald!" Charloss shouts indignantly. M̶a̶r̶c̶o̶ ̶s̶h̶a̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶d̶

"S-saint Charloss!" One of his help raced to his side to look out for the poor Celestial Dragon.

"Saint?" Ace asks picking his nose, "oh, so you're a celestial dragon? Apologies, I guess."

"Y-you charlatan!" Charloss shouts attempting to stand up, "How could you punch me! It's that auction hall incident once more!"

"Auction hall?" Ace solicits flicking a bit of snot, "you wouldn't happen to be the fellow Strawhat punched out? He's my younger brother!"

"Obviously you'd be related to such filth." Charloss states furiously, "get him! Attack him! I need him in chains now!"

"Chains? Bring it on!" Ace says diving his clench fist into Charloss face thumping him brutally once again into another building.

Charloss sat against the building attempting to catch his breath.

"Saint Charloss maybe you shouldn't aggravate the situation? That is Fire Fist Ace." One of his help tries to persuade Charloss to quiet down.

"You! Marine! Catch this man! I need him executed!" Charloss shouts furiously indicating at a marine who happened be strolling by setting out toward Thatch's bar.

"Eh?" Smoker turned a long stream of smoke escaping his mouth as he took a gander at the Celestial dragon.

"So this is the place he went?" Sabo asks smiling as he happens to be strolling by, "I need to get a hit in!"

"After me, revolutionary kid." Smoker says cracking his knuckles.

"W-what's going on here?" Charloss asks panicked as the men start to approach him.

"You may be in a bad position, sir." A right hand says with a stressed expression.

"Protect me!" Charloss requests.


	12. Chapter 12

[TEXTING] s̶t̶o̶l̶e̶ ̶K̶i̶l̶l̶e̶r̶'̶s̶ ̶p̶h̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶

**Boa:** What's going on?

**Kidd:** Kaido simply tumbled from the sky…

**Boa:** ?

**Kidd:** HE RUINED MY FAV SHIP!

**Kidd:** AND HE BROKE MY PHONE!

**Boa:** OMG! Do you need reinforcement?

**Kidd:** Nah, I can manage this

**Kidd:** Plus, I got these morons here to use as cannon fodder

**Boa:** LOL

"He knows we can hear him right?" Apoo asks irritated.

"I'm burnt out, I don't really care anymore." Hawkins mumbles folding his arm.

* * *

"Eh? It looks like he passed out." Ace says strolling up to Charloss as he lay on the ground, "Think I can pop this bubble around his head?"

"Wake 'im up I ain't hitting a man while he's asleep." Smoker protested.

"Okay, okay." Ace moans pocking his hand into the bubble and smacking Charloss roughly, "hey wake up!"

All of a sudden Ace inclined and started to snore much to the disappointment of Sabo and Smoker.

"Would we be able to beat him while he's sleeping?" Sabo moans prepared to stomp on Ace as he slept comfortably on the ground next to Charloss.

"Don't let me stop you." Smoker murmurs rubbing his head.

"Nmaa, causing trouble once more?" Iceberg asks as he strolls over to them.

"Look who isn't busy today?" Sabo says with a smile as he swings to Iceberg, "Tyrannosaurus."

Sabo shouted to the little mouse in Iceberg's jacket pocket bringing about the mouse to hop out and bounce into Sabo's outstretched hand apparently happy to see him.

"Seem as though he missed you." Iceberg says grinning.

"I missed you too." Sabo says joyfully to the little mouse in his grasp.

"What are you doin' all the way out here?" Smoker asks folding his arms.

"Nmaa, Cobra said he saw an abnormal boat drawing closer to the Island so I came to look at it." Iceberg says disinterested.

"That'd likely be this fellow." Sabo says indicating at Charloss.

"I thought Galdino's hair was odd." Iceberg says somewhat amazed, "Nmaa, who is he?"

"A celestial dragon." Smoker answers.

"What is he doing on our Island?" Iceberg asks with a confounded expression, "in the event that he stays too long other celestial dragons will come here."

"Great! We can beat every one of them." Sabo says cracking his knuckles as Tyrannosaurus sits on his shoulder letting a small squeak of approval.

"That'd be awful we'd wind up killin' all of 'em." Smoker says folding his arms, "that is, it'd botch the canon story.

"All things considered, wouldn't we be able to at any rate get a couple of good punches in before sending him off?" Sabo requests reaching to grab Charloss just to have Ace erupt into flames. The flares awoke Charloss w̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶r̶m̶t̶h̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶l̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶g̶u̶n̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶n̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶o̶n̶i̶c̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶f̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶u̶p̶ as he hopped to his feet and started running in a blind panic yelling.

"What a dolt." Sabo says as the top of his cap bursts into flames.

"Get him out of here he's a threat to this town." Iceberg says furiously as Charloss begins setting buildings on fire in his blind panic, "Nmaa, we have enough hazards without him."

"Okay, I'll get 'im." Smoker moans punching Charloss knocking him out once again.

* * *

"And he didn't even say 'thank you' for saving him!" Law sulking as he runs holding his den den mushi.

"It's okay Law, I see no reason to get so annoyed." Corazon murmurs.

"No! It's not!" Law hollers indignantly, "I want out of my way to save him the least he could do is thank me!"

"Aren't you suppose to be running from the marines?" Corazon asks with a confounded expression.

"I can multitask." Law answers rubbing his face with his sleeve.

"Get them! Don't let them get away!" A marine shouts out of sight pursuing them.

"They're pursuing you a right now!?" Corazon asks stunned.

"Tell him to say thank you!" Law requests.

"Zoro! This way! This way!" Usopp shouts out of sight snatching Zoro's arm.

"Fine! Fine! Thank you for saving me!" Bellamy shouts as he runs glancing back at Law, "now hang up the den den mushi and run!"

"You're welcome." Law says grinning.

"Capture them all! Attack!" A marine shouts pursuing them.

"Run you dolt! Hang up!" Corazon shouts quickly.

"Wha-? Luffy-senpai!?" Bartolomeo hollers swinging looking back to see Luffy who had suddenly stopped running.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Law murmurs under his breath, "bye Cora-san."

Law hangs up the den den mushi as Corazon stands by his befuddled.

"No doubt, you're surrounded by idiots." Corazon moans hanging up his den den mushi, "well at any rate you fit in well with them."

* * *

"Hey! Kaido! Your broke my cellphone again!" Kidd shouts indignantly stand before the giant savage man.

"I had arrangements to go on a pleasant vacation one week from now." Hawkins murmurs to himself.

"Eh?" Kaido puts a finger in his ear clearing it out, "Speak up brat, I can't hear you!"

"Speak up brat I can't hear you." Kidd says under his breath in a ridiculing voice.

"Captain?" Killer tries to smooth Kidd yet there is by all accounts no trust.

"Perhaps on the off chance that you weren't such an old fart you could hear me better!" Kidd shouts up to Kaido.

"I heard that you brat." Kaido says in an irate voice that blasts.

"Goodness! You heard that huh?" Kidd asks smiling.

"You know what, this was fun and everything except I would prefer not to miss my reservations so I'll be going now." Hawkins says getting his luggage, "good luck."

"I'm not with him!" Apoo hollers up to Kaido pointing at Kidd, "I simply happened to be here."

"You old ass man! Bring it on! We will crush you and red-hair!" Kidd shouts clenching his fist.

"We're so dead." Hawkins moans as he tries to tip-toe away.

"We have like zero hope with this idiot." Apoo moans.

"I apologize for him, Kaido!" Killer hollers, "he's only a grouchy little child."

"Hey!" Kidd shouts indignantly.

"Please quiet down Captain we'll get you another ship." Killer moans patting his Kidd on the shoulder.

"I liked the one I had." Kidd murmurs pouting.

"Eh? Is that you Killer? My most loved poker amigo?" Kaido hollers reaching out and grabbing Killer placing him on his shoulder, "How've you been?"

"I've been alright, you know how it is watching this guy." Killer says indicating down at Kidd.

"Hahaha!" Kaido chuckles uproariously.

"I'm with him!" Apoo shouts up pointing towards Killer.

"I'm sorry about this Killer, I'll pay you back for the boat." Kaido says going for his wallet.

"No, no. It's fine I know it was a mistake." Killer says applauding Kaido on the shoulder.

"Maybe we ought to make a alliance with him." Hawkins says putting his luggage down.

"The Killer alliance sounds really cool." Apoo says smiling.

"Traitors!" Kidd shouts at them.

* * *

Charloss, covered in bumps and bruises, is tied up and hurled over Smoker's shoulder; he woke up and began shouting so they pushed an old sock in his mouth to keep him from hollering. They all strolled him back over to his docked boat followed by the celestial dragons anxious help.

"The next Island is to the North head straight there." Smoker says hurling Charloss onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Y-yes sir." The assistant answers shaking.

"I'm shocked he isn't dead yet." Ace says giving a curious look at Charloss.

"In the wake of being punched by strawhat his face has turned out to be really dense, it can take a considerable amount of damage." The assistant answers.

"Hurry and take him off this Island before somebody really does slaughter 'im." Smoker says with a crossed look all over, "I have better things to do that babysit."

"No you don't." Ace says picking his nose.

"Quiet down!" Smoker shouts furiously.

"T-thank you for not murdering Saint Charloss." The assistant says as him and another partner attempt to lift him up.

"Nmaa, don't return." Iceberg says scowling at them, "next time I'll let these imbeciles use him as a punching sack."

"Y-yes I get it." The assistant says bowing, "please forgive us!"

"I'll help you get him on the boat." Sabo says setting Tyrannosaurus on Iceberg's shoulder and cracking his knuckles.

"Nmaa, do whatever it takes not to miss I don't want to fish him out." Iceberg murmurs.

With that Sabo kicked Charloss causing the sock to fly from his mouth as he was sent flying into the air falling m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶s̶m̶a̶s̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶g̶o̶n̶i̶z̶i̶n̶g̶l̶y̶ onto the boat.

"Great job Sabo." Ace says smiling.

"With that disturbance gone we should have a couple drinks." Iceberg offers grinning.

"Ice-ossan is taking us out from drinks." Ace and Sabo celebrate cheerfully.

"Nmaa, I didn't say that." Iceberg moans under his breath.

* * *

"I demand my phone call!" Doflamingo shouts from inside the ship detainee hold pummeling his face against the bars with his arms behind his back.

"Who the hell are you going to call?" The guard asks swinging to him.

"My brother." Doflamingo says with a smile.

"...You shot him." The gaurd says stunned Doflamingo would even propose that.

"Yeah, but I'm still his older brother! Despite everything he loves me, he'll put in a decent word for me." Doflamingo says point of fact.

"Yeah...Sure… " The guard says getting a den den mushi and dialing the number for Doflamingo holding up the receiver for him.

"Hey Roci-" Doflamingo starts to talk.

"Fuck off." Corazon says hanging up.

"Wow! Attitude! He acts like I killed his _fathe_-oh...Well… " Doflamingo turned his head for a minute thinking for a moment before returning to his usual grin once more, "would I be able to have another telephone call?"

"No." The guard says taking the den den mushi away.

"Damn… " Doflamingo murmurs taking a seat on the floor crossing his long legs.

"Did you hear!? Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku has arrived!" A marine shouts down to the watchman.

"Could this day _get_ any worse?" Doflamingo moans.

"What's more, Vice Admiral Tsuru is with him." The marine proceeds.

"You've got to be kidding me! Now I got to hear her nag me as well?" Doflamingo groans loudly.


End file.
